Holy Bell
by Lunapok
Summary: Get reborn he said!It be fun he said!I'll be sure to gut him I promised myself!At least I got a adoptive doctor brother, a apologetic bear as a friend/pet and a ex-Marine spy as my adoptive father and me,a bipolar sadistic knife crazy family!Now I just have to tell my straw hat wearing captain that I will not ask my brother to give him extra limbs!SI!CHAPTER REDO!
1. Chapter 1

….

….

The last thing I expected after dying was to wake up in some kind of office that resembled an interrogation officer from a police station.

"So basically I get to be reborn into an anime?" I asked looking at a strange man who resembled the guys in black. He was looking at something that looked like a case file.

"Preeetty much." He said sounding rather smug.

"Why me? Do all people who die get to be reborn?" I asked suspicious of the man. Like hell, I'll believe that!

"Nope, just a few random ones once in a while. It depends really."

"On what?"

"On how long they would be able to last."

"What?"

"You see it's rather boring here so occasionally me and my buddies get together, choose random people who have been on the dead list and send them somewhere. It's rather fun betting on how long they'll last." He smiled at me, which only made me want to punch him in the face for playing with others like that. I didn't want to be part of his entertainment, but I wasn't ready to move on either...

"So basically you choose me randomly as some kind of entertainment…." I deadpanned.

"We don't got a telly here."

"..."

"So are you in or not? I'm giving you a choice here, you can go be with your relatives or try living a new life."

"...Depends where I'm going to end up at..." I said. I always wanted to be in an anime, but I knew that I wouldn't last in a dangerous one. I wanted to continue living, I was only 18! Even though I knew one day I'll die and sure I was a bit suicidal, but I would have loved to read the endings of my fav mangas….sigh...I also didn't want my mother to find out I died in a car accident. She was the only link I had left. Yes I did have friends who I cared for and they cared for me, but we didn't stay in touch that much making us sadly grow distant...My stepfather and I didn't have the best relationship, so I didn't feel connected to him as I did with mom even though we didn't talk much either. I hope she gets through this...I didn't want to hurt her! I ignored the tears that fell from my eyes. I noticed sometimes I would cry even when I wasn't that upset or didn't feel anything at all.

My eyes stared at the man as he stared back at me. I wiped the tears away. I knew mom was strong she still had relatives and I knew she wanted to adopt a child for years now, so maybe when the pain of losing me mellows down she will be able to adopt a child. I don't want her to be unhappy. "What about the original timelines? Won't it affect the current ones if a new person is suddenly dropped into that world?" I asked the man.

"Yes actually, I believe you people who write fanfics call it AUs or alternative universes. The story will mostly go as usual, but if you actually interact with the 'main characters' and try to change things you will notice changes around that world. Through even you being born in that universe might cause things like personality or events to be altered, through that only has a small chance of happening."

"So basically my memories, depending on how good I know the anime, would be only half useful?"

"Yep. So are you in or not, I do have others I need to attend to."

"Fine, but I have a condition, can I write a letter that could be put on my old room's table? For mom?" I asked hoping. He nods as a pen and paper appear out of nowhere. Taking it I wrote mom my final letter and signed it with lots of love from me to her. Before giving it to the man. The note would appear as something I wrote a long time ago.

"Which world are you sending me to?" I knew I should have asked that first, but he might not have allowed me to write her a letter if I denied the option of being reborn.

"A fun little world that you may know as One piece!~" Said the so-called angel...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're a sadist." Says the sadistic girl. Ha!

"Thank you!~ Luckily for you I have a special present for you, three requests!~"

"Three requests? Like anything? What's the catch?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"No catch at all, you're lucky that I'm currently in a dandy mood."

"...Okay…I want Mastery over Observation Haki, A sturdy body so that I won't get killed that easily and…." I could ask for Conqueror Haki...or a devil fruit or the letter D in my name, but no...I don't want those things...I want.." A request…"

"Request?"

"Yes…"

After our talk, we both shook each other's hands."I would say it was nice talking to you Bob, but I would be lying." I said with a fake

smile.

"Bob?"

"That's the name I'll call you whenever I want to curse at you or rant at you."

"Ah, sure why the heck not. Hope to see you again."

I don't...

That's when I blacked out as the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I woke up as a 1-year-old and apparently was choking on some mash potatoes. I looked to see a woman with long beautiful red wavy hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes staring at me shocked. She wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck with brown baggy pants while holding a green spoon in her hand.

"Rei! Are you ==== ?" The woman asked as I continued choking with a confused expression on my face. What did she say? It's like learning Estonian all over again, goddammit.

"Hiro! Rei is ========!" As she said something a man with black slight spiky hair and grey eyes ran into the room, he wore a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

"Rei Rei!" He yelled out in panic as he lifted me up and started helping me by patting my back. After I finally stopped choking, which was a freaking blessing since I didn't want to end up seeing Bob that soon, he carried me past a mirror where I could see that I had messy short red hair and grey eyes. I was wearing a polar bear hoodie with black leggings. Arceus, I was freaking adorable!

After a good night sleep, I felt my memories over the year returning to me. I was a pretty calm baby, only crying when needing the essentials and pretty much slept through the night which my parents counted as a blessing. My father apparently was a marine named Hiro and my mom was a housewife named Akari.

I understood some Japanese words, but it would still be a long process for me to learn it. I really hoped I could learn it before reaching 4 since I had other plans in mind after that. I was a fast crawler and already practicing walking, which was great since I can be potty trained soon. Arceus, not being able to use the potty was a nightmare.

Akira was almost glued to my side and loved to play with me and sadly dress me up in dresses which I despise and I know she could tell by the way a pouted and glared at the offending item. She was bubbly and sweet.

Hiro, on the other hand, was pretty much sweet and goofy around me, but when other people from town came over he was like a different person, he was calm, cold and collective. Dad was actually currently on vacation.

Now that I think about it I got dad's grey eyes and what's funny is that in my other life I had grey slightly bluish eyes. Kinda reminds me of the saying 'eyes are the window of the soul'.

Right now I'm contemplating saying my first word. I already decided that Mama and Papa would be respectably my first and second words while my third one would be Pirate! Hehe!~ Bet dad won't like that!~

Mom was showing me some blocks while Dad had just come back from the market with a plush wolf. He was rushing over towards me and mom with a goofy grin on his face making me and mom smile.

"Oh, Rei Rei!~" Called my Dad in a sing-song voice. Satomi Rei was my new name and honestly, after a while, I grew to love it. Through dad would call me Rei Rei most of the time."Look what Daddy got you!~ He came especially from far away to guard over you, my little bell." He said happily as he saw me reaching out for the toy. I loved plushies, a lot, especially canine and feline-based ones.

Dad gave me the toy as I hugged it. It was so fluffy and adorable that I let out a squeak. Okay, time to blow their minds! "Mama!~" I said happily as I looked at my Mom. Mom's and Dad's eyes widen as Dad quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen before coming back with a camera. Mom was suffocating me with one of her proud hugs. heeeelp meeeh. For a housewife, she was really strong.

Soon Mom noticed that her hug was suffocating me when I started squirming. I was more than happy when she let go of me. I didn't know If I should try saying something again, scared of another potential spine crushing hug, but Dad kept staring at me with so much anticipation that I just had to.

"Papa!~" I babbled at him in my baby voice.

Dad burst into tears. "My baby is growing up so faaaast, but I'm so happy she called me Papa! Waaahwaaahwahh!"

I and Mom just stared at the crying grown man who was lying on the floor now. Crying into the wooden floor. Dad was really silly, I was surprised he made marine officer, but you know don't judge a book by its cover.

I just had to add icing to the cake!

"Piwate!~" Shit. I still could not pronounce things that well as a baby, but it was worth it. Seeing the absolute shocked faces of my parents. Mom soon started laughing as she saw my Dad snapping out of his shocked state and crying even more.

"Nononononono!" He said while shaking his head, kinda reminding me of a dog after a bath."My Rei Rei won't have anything to do with pirates! Oh, why Rei Rei couldn't you have said Marine or some other word? She's too precious and innocent to even think about pirates! Where did she even hear that word!?" He kept ranting to himself not paying attention to his surroundings, as Mom quietly picked me up. Holding a finger to her lips she whispered to me with a cheeky smile.

"Let's go eat Daddy's dessert!~" I giggled at that and nod enthusiastically as Mom carried me to steal some of Dad's chocolate strawberry cake!~ Through I couldn't eat any cause I wasn't old enough.

* * *

 **a year later...**

As a 2-year-old, I could finally put my plan of action into place.

I decided to wait until I turned 4 before starting learning how to fight. I was able to ask mom and dad to start teaching me how to write in Japanese. Learning how to write in Japanese would take a lot of time, but 2 years should be enough for basic stuff. Plus after so long I felt restless. I needed to do SOMETHING!

I already have plans for my weapon and fighting style, now I just need a teacher and a bit more patients. Through I would have to decide which of those skills I want as my main ones... I was also finally able to understand how to use my Observation Haki and I was right by thinking it would be rather useful.~

Currently, I was learning how to write kanjis…..Oh god, can somebody just kill me now! The only good thing is that because I'm learning as a child I can learn this faster than if I started learning as an adult.

Dad and Mom were still the same keeping their eye on me at all times, though I overheard Dad talking about going back to the navy since we are starting to run out of money that dad saved up. They also considered me a prodigy. Dad was convinced I was going into literature, which honestly would send me into a laughing/choking fit.

I also was pretty upset about dad leaving...

In my previous life, my parents pretty much ignored me.

I understood why everybody was ignoring me they had bigger problems to handle at the time so I stayed quiet, but after everything was done and they started to ignore me again after a short period because they were too stressed and tired after work to even say hi…I got used to it…

But now…now I have people who are involved in my life and I try my best to be as sweet and polite as I can be.*cough* Through my sadistic and sassy side sometimes breaks through..*cough*

Damn so many Kanjis! My current mother is the one teaching me them, but it's even harder than I thought! I'm not even going to talk about writing them correctly!

* * *

 **2 years later…**

My writing still sucked, but at least I could read now. Since this island was small and not many kids were around my age, I spend most of my time learning, sleeping, eating or planning.

Now I think I'm ready to start learning hand to hand and knife flinging. Yes, knife flinging, I'm positive that handling swords will be hell for me and I won't grow to be good at it. That's why I choose a long distance weapon, plus I used to be good at darts, so I would need to start by practicing throwing darts again, then maybe some bow and arrow practice before trying using heavy daggers/ knives.

Fighting from the distance is the safest place for me, but there was a reason why I asked for a sturdy body. If I were to be caught off guard and attacked from a close distance I could try fighting back with a hand to hand fighting style. I could try creating my own style by mixing in other types of fighting styles into it. Maybe I could think of something else later on, but currently, I needed a skill that would be useful for me.

Now though I need to convince my parents into letting me learn hand to hand. The darts I bought from a local street teenager who needed money for bread and milk. Since I'm rather smart for a child and that the village IS barricaded from animal attacks I am able to walk around town without supervision from my parents. They even already started giving me an allowance!~ Even though I think it's strange to give a 4-year-old money, but it's one piece, at least they aren't throwing me off cliffs. Ha...

I put half of it in my small bag so that if anything happens I at least will have some spare cash. The darts were hidden in my small tree house that dad built. He is too big to fit through the door. Though nobody knows, the tree house has a crack and behind it has a fence with a hole, it's rather strange nobody noticed it before. I barricaded both of them just in case my parent's notice. In my village, there are two exits the front and back exit while the rest of it is surrounded by a fence.

I wasn't yet confident enough to go through the hole in the fence to try distant dart throwing in the forest with the wild animals.

I should probably go and ask my parents about the hand to hand thing…

Walking over to my parents who were currently making a family picnic, I called out."Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked my Mom with her usual happy smile.

"Nothings wrong…" I fidgeted a bit, no matter what I wasn't comfortable asking other people about things."I just wanted to ask if I could learn hand to hand fighting?" I was terrified that Dad would be disappointed, goddammit I was four, I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing.

Mom looked at me surprised while dad let the bowl of salad slip from his hands and spill all over his pants. I tried not to laugh at that.

"Hand to hand!?" They both echoed at the same time. Looking rather nervous I nod my lowered head as my eyes peeked from behind my bangs to stare at my parents.

"Why on Earth would you want to learn hand to hand combat?" I asked my mother as she kneeled down to my eye level. She did that a lot.

"Well…I know that the world is really scary so I want to be able to fight back if anything scary happens…"I don't want to die here so I gotta get stronger and survive!

"But Rei Rei-" Dad was interrupted by Mom.

"Hiro."

"But Akira-"

"She's right…." Mom went over to dad and whispered to him, but thanks to my observation Haki I could hear her."We won't be here forever."

Dad sighs."…You're right." He then looks at me with a pained smile."Okay Rei Rei, I know somebody in town who can teach you hand to hand while I can also give you a few lessons of what I learned when I was a marine in training."

"Thank you, daddy!~" I chirped happily.

* * *

 **One year later…**

I stood in the forest with a bow in my hand and a bag of arrows, a knife was also in it.

A year of dart throwing and using handmade arrows. Then switching to knives…progress…I can now proudly hit not moving objects…yeeeaaah I need to practice throwing/firing knife and arrows at moving objects.

My hand and hand combat practice has been progressing nicely. My teachers are my Dad and Saito-sensei. Saito-sensei is a martial artist. He had shown me different styles which I had to practice to see which one would suit me…none…through correctly I had to add a bit of everything to make a comfortable fighting style that would suit me. Of course the first 6 months my body ached and I could barely walk, but now I can proudly say that now I only drag my feet after training! Hahaha….Who was I kidding?!

I sobbed quietly. It was hell…My timing was getting better, but my body ached so bad!

Currently, I decided to try hunting with my bow and arrows. I read a survival book at the small library while keeping a children's book up as if I were reading that so that I could learn how to survive in a forest and practice those tips and techniques in the forest. I didn't want people to get suspicious of me since they already thought I was weird enough.

So I took my weapons and went hunting for rabbits or birds. It took me 3 weeks until I was able to actually hit my target, but it always hit slightly off from the place I was aiming at. Most likely because I didn't count the speed being increased or decreased by the rabbit as the arrow pierced its leg.

God…blood…so much blood started pouring as the rabbit tried to run but failed. I ran over to it and knew I had to end it quickly, but looking at this rabbit who looked so scared. I started crying. The whole reason I started hunting animals is that I knew I had to get over the fact that I could hurt others or kill them if necessary, learning how to get dinner and hitting moving targets was a bonus.

It felt like an eternity, though it was around 5-10 minutes before I used my knife to end the rabbit's life. Choking on my tears I sat there staring at the poor rabbit for an hour or two as I cried over the animal.

When I was done I carefully took the rabbit and skinned it, still choking over my tears as my shaky hands did a poor job at it. Making a hole I put the rabbit's fur and buried it. I apologized for killing it, but it didn't make me feel better.

Maybe it was time…to put on that emotionless mask when I hurt or killed anything…It always helped me block my emotions…Getting backstabbed, lied to and just getting psychologically abused would make you wear a mask almost all the time.

But I haven't used it since I got reborn in this place…

Taking a deep breath I concentrated as I felt the mask slip on. Looking at the piece of rabbit meat…I didn't really feel anything except for a bit of sadness, but it was quickly suppressed.

Taking some dry moss and sticks. I started to make a small fire so that I could cook the meat. After I finished cooking it, I ate it while only once choking on the meat and then destroyed the fire.

My mask slowly left as I felt my body shaking. The meat was delicious, but I felt so guilty now that I wanted to vomit it all out. Right, now…god…I felt so horrible…

I decided that I wasn't fit to continue hunting…Taking the bow, arrows, and knives I went back home.

As soon as I crawled into my tree house. Looking in the mirror I noticed that my black leggings and blue shirt were slightly bloody and my eyes were red and puffy after crying. Good thing I kept a spare pair of clothes here just in case. After changing and cleaning myself with some wet toilet paper. I left the tree house and went inside my parent's house. Mom was currently in the kitchen while Dad had left to go talk to one of the local islands marine bases.

Walking into the kitchen I couldn't handle it as I let out a weak."Mommy…" I wasn't used to adults helping me. The only people that helped me when I was distressed was my grandmother and my mother, but after grandma passed away I only had my mother who soon started to ignore a lot of the moments when I needed her, but here..here I had a new mom and dad and I didn't know if they would care if I needed comfort or help.

Mom looked at me so fast I thought she would break her neck. Her eyes were slightly wide. It must have been because of the way my voice sounded."Sweetie? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked wiping her hands over a towel and kneeling to my eye level in front of me.

"…I…" A sob escaped from me. I couldn't say anything as I stood there crying.

Suddenly I felt her hug me. I didn't get many hugs from my previous life so I clung to my current mother as I cried even harder.

Mom promised she wouldn't tell dad about my sudden strange behavior after I begged her not to tell him. I later told her it was because I had a realistic nightmare…I think she only half believed me.

* * *

 **Another year later….**

It took me months before I was comfortable enough to kill. My mask helped me and I slowly noticed I was beginning to accept the fact that killing was going to be part of my life now. Killing animals for food was now acceptable for me, but plain killing them, for no reason wasn't allowed, it went against my code. To never hurt somebody without a good reason.

Self-defense

Protection

Survival

Those were acceptable rules I went by.

I haven't killed humans and I'm pretty sure I will never be able to, but at least now I can injure them if they crossed any of the three rules. Killing is something that would happen if I had no other choice. I really hoped I wouldn't break my own code.

My aim and martial arts greatly progressed. I also began studying poison and paralyzing plants which I could use to cover my darts in or use senbon if I can find some. I stopped using bows when I was able to hit targets with my knives. My martial arts style was a mix of marine training, boxing, common self-defense, some of Sanji's moves I remembered(mostly the leg spin). Through if I had to choose one, then my knife throwing was waaay better.

Dad was a marine again…but he did come to visit us each month for a week, so it was okay.

I made sure I spend time with mom each day and not just train all day. Plus I didn't want to worry her.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Today…wasn't a good day and I didn't know why, but I just had such a strong feeling…

I stayed close to mom and kept glancing around town when we went to buy some groceries. Near evening I thought that maybe my instincts were just wrong so I decided to go gather some paralyzing plants instead. I took some plastic bags and rubber gloves with my throwing knives. I went out into the forest through the hole.

Currently, I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a red sundress with a black belt around my waist. I kept my hair shoulder length, after a few times being stubborn or cutting it with safety scissors my parents gave up and allowed me to keep it short. I was not going through the hell of having long hair again.

After gathering some paralyzing plants I headed back home, but a sudden shooting noise made me look up…I saw smoke coming from my village. I felt shivers run down my back."Mom?" I whispered terrified with wide eyes.

I dashed back home. Since I was bad with directions, though I wasn't anywhere near Zoro's level, it still took me a while to learn the layout of the island by going further from the village slowly each day, but now I knew by heart which helped me arrive back to my tree house pretty fast. I took all my darts, paralyzing plants and weapons and put them in my bag. I only left my old bow and arrows hidden there.

Quickly but with caution, I headed inside the house. Looking around I saw some broken furniture. I kept my mask on, not allowing my emotions to overtake me, only I couldn't keep the tears from falling from my neutral face as I stared at my ransacked house.

I hoped she was okay, but as soon as I entered my own room I felt my world shatter…Mom and Dad were lying in their own pool of blood, not moving and not breathing

My mask broke. I fell on my knees next to them too shocked to speak.

NONONO! NOT THEM! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T BE WITHOUT THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE…please…Mommy…Daddy…don't go…don't ..don't leave me…I'm scared...please come back…I love you so much…please…

Suddenly I heard a crash. Somebody was downstairs.. but...I can't leave them…I stared at my parent's bodies. Their hands were on top of each other. Gulping down the sob that was close to escaping, I stood up with shaky knees, sparks appeared in my eyes. I knew I would vomit. I quickly went over to a nearby trashcan and puked my lunch out. With my remaining strength, I crawled into the closed and hid with my parent's clothes piled on me. I laid there curled up in a ball hoping to look like a pile of clothes…trying not to breath…when I heard those footsteps.

"We got two dead here! A man and a woman. One seems to have been a marine officer." A male voice said.

"I know, I think Marcus killed these two. Wanted a go on the pretty lady, but Ella killed her. You know how Ella gets when she's jealous." A female voice said.

I made sure to remember those names...Marcus and Ella.

"I think the two got a kid too, there's a tree house there. I was able to peek inside but I didn't see anybody there. The kid must have run off." Said the female sounding disappointed. I'm glad I covered the hole before leaving.

"Tch, well if they did then maybe one of the guys caught them. This place seems to not have any kids so now we need to gather as many people alive as we can. I doubt the Celestial Dragon will be pleased with having only a handful of slaves." Said the male.

Slave hunters. My face paled and my heartbeat became faster but I still did my best not to breath too much which was getting harder.

"Let's go then, we don't want to be accused of slacking off." Said the female.

As soon as my Observation Haki told me they left our family house's land I quickly threw the clothes off me as I gasped for air. I needed to get out of here and fast! I spread my Observation Haki around the island checking for survivors. Only 10 people out of 40 were alive and all 10 were being held in one place with 20 unfamiliar signatures. I counted all the unfamiliar ones on the island. 60 people...oh god...I needed to leave!

I dashed to the tree house, I grabbed my bow and arrows and went over the hole into the forest. There were 30 in town, 20 on the ship and 10 out here, so I had to be careful. I did my best to follow the most less likely route they would go to, only twice having to hide on top of a tree branch so they wouldn't notice me. I was so happy that I learned tree climbing!

After a while, I was able to reach the beach, but now there was this tricky part...I didn't know how to leave. Shit!

I clenched my hair, tugging at it as I thought of a way to leave. I could sneak on the ship, or wait till they leave or build a raft, but the last one wasn't possible since I wasn't experienced in crafting rafts. The second option was a tricky one since I didn't know when they would leave and there is a chance they might find me. The first one was a horrible option, I didn't want to hitch a ride with slave traders and there was still the chance of them finding me since I will be in the enemy's territory!

Taking a deep breath I noticed a barrel near the ship and nobody guarding them, they must be really confident. Carefully I snuck towards the barrels, there were filled with stuff from the village with a few empty ones. Maybe I can try doing what Luffy did, but I didn't know if my luck would be that good.

I took two long sticks and some apples, pushed it into the water, climbed inside it and closed the lid before carving two holes on each side with one of my knives. I put the sticks through the holes and started to paddle the barrel towards the ocean, it was hard but I was able to do it, though I had to do breaks after I was sure I was far enough from the ship.

* * *

 **A day later….**

I NEED THE BATHROOM! RIGHT FREAKING NOW!

Come on come on! An island, please! Please mister angel or whatever you are! I looked at the third hole I carved out.

I think after hours my prayers got answered as I saw a snowy island.

…

…

YOU SADISTIC FUCKING PIECE OF A MONKEY'S ASS, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU AS SOON AS I SEE YOU AND PRAY THAT YOU WON'T SEE ME WITH A KNIFE! CAUSE THE FIRST THING TO GO WILL BE YOUR TONGUE, EYES AND THEN I'LL SKIN YOU LIKE ONE OF THE RABBITS! I SAW ENOUGH HORROR MOVIE TO THINK OF ENOUGH WAYS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!

I'M NOT FREEZING MY ASS AFTER HOURS OF BEING IN THE OCEAN IN A BARREL! I HATE THE FUCKINH COLD!

AND-waaaaait…...I looked at the island, looking at each detail and then it hit me in the face.

….

…

..

Ooooohhhhh, ignore what I said before please!~

I HAVE REACHED MINION ISLAND! Now just to find out WHEN am I….

* * *

 **Current info**

 **Name: Satomi Rei**

 **Age: 0-6**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: March 10th**

 **Species: Human**

 **Current Abilities: Knife flinging, Archery, Martial arts.**

 **Haki: Observation Haki-Mastered, Other Haki types unknown.**

 **Family: Satomi Akira(Deceased), Satomi Hiro(Deceased)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the barrel touched the snowy shore, I broke the top lid with a punch. You could probably tell that I didn't care that my fist was slightly bleeding, I was more focused on finding a secluded area

After I was done with my business I finally noticed that my whole body was freezing. Shit! I can't feel my toes! I kept pushing myself to head towards the town, maybe I'll get lucky and find somebody who will give me some warm clothes. Yeah right.

I was climbing up towards the village, I was a mess…

My clothes, hair, feet, and hands were smudged with my parents' blood. It happened when I had kneeled down next to them and when I clunched my hair thinking of a way to leave my home island. I choked back a sob. A bag and my bow were strapped to my back. I should later check what I had in my bag, there were some other things there, not only my weapons. I didn't really check when I was rush packing them in there.

Looking up I saw the town, I'm almost there just a little mo-My vision became blurry as my feet felt like they were walking on glass! I was so close!

"I c-can-n't! I-I'm s-s-so clos-s-se!" I started to cry as everything I experienced finally hit me full blast in the face. I felt light headed as I swayed harder with each step. My sight was blurry making me unable to notice a rock which I tripped on. My whole body was thrown forward and right into the freezing snow. It burned my whole body.

I lied in the freezing snow thinking back to what happened to me. Flashbacks of my hometown, my parents, Saito-sensei, the street boy, the librarian, and the nice ice cream man came into my mind as my hollow eyes stared into nothingness with tears streaming down my face. the blood stains even tainted the white clear snow in a reddish color.

Was this the end? Was I able to only survive to the age of 6? Was everything I did a waste of time? I didn't even get to help anybody...I wanted to be useful, to help the characters that became real here, to make sure to save at least a few from the hands of death, but it seems like I'll be also taken by death. I accepted I was going to die here, I wasn't scared of dying, it was natural, I already died once...but I still wanted to do so many things…

"I want to live…" I whispered with my remaining strength as darkness engulfed me.

…

…

…

* * *

I felt myself waking up, was I dead? Opening my eyes I saw a ceiling above me. I'm alive? My body quickly sat up making me slightly dizzy in the process. I noticed my feet were bandaged and didn't hurt as much as before. My head also was bandaged. I tried touching it and felt it throbbing. That's right I must have also hit my head when I tripped over the rock. Where am I? Who helped me?

For the first time I noticed something was keeping me warm, looking down at my supposed blanket I felt my eyes widen and a gasp escape my mouth. A black feathered jacket, am I hallucinating? I touched the jacket playing with the feathers, it was so warm!

I decided to activate my Observation Haki which strangely told me that somebody was next to me, yeah right I would have notic-JESUS FUCKING CRISE!

I almost jumped and yelped in surprise. Staring at the older looking than me boy with white patches on his skin who was currently breathing heavily, I felt like hitting myself for not noticing him and for almost giving myself a jump scare moment.

No matter how long I stared I was positive this was Trafalgar D Water Law, one of my top 5 fav characters! I wanted to fangirl so hard, but after a good slap on the cheeks from myself I focused on the fact that Corazon wasn't here.

Wasn't he supposed to be with Law? Slowly getting of the bed I stared at the room, seems like an abandoned house, some part of the house was destroyed that's why I was freezing without the coat on. I tried standing, but my feet hurt so much that it made me hiss in pain.

"Hey there, be careful!" I heard a voice scold me as my body froze. Very slowly I turned around to see a VERY freaking tall man. It was Corazon! I was pretty much sure my eyes were starry as I stared at him. HE WAS SOO TAAAALL! I WANT TO RIDE ON HIS SHOULDERS!

"You shouldn't be standing right now. I found you unconscious in the snow with your feet bleeding." He told me as he kneeled down to my eye level. " What's your name, little girl?"

"My names Satomi Rei!~ Thank you for saving me Corazon!~" I chirped happily but then froze as a horrible realization hit me in the face. I called him by his name...and he hadn't introduced himself before.

I noticed him also freezing before his posture became defensive."How do you know that name?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he studied me suspiciously.

What am I going to do now!? Well….Let's go with the honest truth...pfft yeah and let him think I'm a nut job!? Naaah.

"My dad was a Marine Officer…He found out through a guy named..um..Garp I think?" I said acting as if I was trying to remember Garp's name.

"G-Garp-san!?" Corazon sighed as he facepalmed."How many people know? Did your father tell you by any chance? And talking about your father, where is he now and what's his name? And why were you alone in the snow covered in blood?" babbled Corazon.

...Wow he was babbling.

"I don't know, I think only daddy knew...His name was Satomi Hiro...He was killed by slave hunters...I think I'm the only one who got away from the island..I hid in a barrel." I clenched my arm as I thought of my parents' bodies."Ella and Marcus…" I whispered with venom." Those were the names of the people who killed my parents, I overheard some of the slave hunters mentioning them." Rei's eyes narrowed as the grey color of her eyes turned darker and colder, it was an ice cold glare."Someday I will make them pay.." I whispered quietly as I promised myself. I was going to avenge my parents.

Corazon stared at the small child, she was filled with hatred as she talked about the slave hunters. He didn't blame her, but he didn't want her to get engulfed with revenge toward the people that killed her parents. 'Satomi Hiro, that was a familiar name. If I'm not mistaken he worked together with me once before I became a spy.' Thought Corazon.

"Rei right?" Corazon asked me as I nod my head in confirmation."Do you have any distant relatives or anybody who you could live with?" I shook my head no.

"My Dad was an orphan at the age of 16, while I don't know about mom's parents. She never talked about them." I told Corazon. I was alone in this world. Looking at Corazon I saw him thinking after a minute or two he breathed out and said to me with a gentle smile.

"Than would you like to come with me and Law?" He asked making my heart stop for a moment and tears fall from my eyes without me noticing. I wouldn't be alone? It was almost too good to be truth."Law is the boy who's currently sleeping." He then noticed my tears. He jumped up and started waving his hands around like a headless chicken." But you don't have to! We could always get you to a marine base! Please don't cry! What did I do wrong?" He panicked, while I just started to laugh as the tears kept running down my face.

"No no, you didn't do anything wrong! It's just I'm so happy! I thought I'll be alone…" I wiped my eyes as a smile was on my face. I hated being alone, it was my biggest fear that's why I loved the one piece characters! They understood how scary being alone was!

"Corazon? What's wrong with Law?" I asked even though I knew the answer already. I saw Corazon stiffen before saying.

"Law is really sick and the only way to make him better if he eats a devil fruit." Said Corazon."I'm about to go get it, so could you please look after him while I'm gone?" He asked as he ruffled my hair.

" 'kay."I said feeling slightly shy, by how nice Corazon was to me. I never said it out loud but I loved it when people patted my head, even though it wasn't that often.

"Oh before I forget. Here, I found these laying around, I'll get you nice ones when we leave this island." He gave me an old pair of boots.

"Thank you Corazon!~" They were slightly too big for me, but I think I could still run in them.

"I'll be back soon. Calm." Corazon said as he used his powers to create a silent area around us before leaving.

Corazon had used his powers…CORAZON HAD USED HIS POWERS! This was my first time witnessing Devil fruit powers! HELL YEAH! AWESOME! His powers were awesome and I don't care if I'm the only one who thinks that!

As soon as Corazon left I went over to Law."Laaaw, Laaaaaaw." I repeatedly poked his cheek, until he tiredly half opened his eyes.

He looked at Rei too tired to show surprise."W-Who are y-you?" He was able to say in a weak voice.

"I'm Rei, I'm gonna be your friend! Please don't die okay? Lami wouldn't want her big brother to die, she would want you to live to the fullest, okay Law?" I petted his head, well hat, before pulling the coat up slightly more, so it was to his chin." I'm gonna come back soon, I'm gonna make sure Corazon doesn't get hurt. So wait here, 'kay?"

"Wha? Who t-the hell-"

"See ya later Law!" I didn't let him finish as I dashed to a different room of the house. Law's face looked so hilarious, I saw confusion, shock, anger, worry and again confusion cross his face.

Okay now I need to focus. Pulling out my emotionless mask I pulled out my bag and started spilling its contents on the ground. 10 small knives, 3 daggers, 5 arrows, a bow, 6 paralyzation liquid I could rub into my knives, 2 poisons I haven't practiced using yet and…huh..some personal stuff. A change of clothes, my tiny fluffy wolf plush, My journal and a photo of my family….I took a deep breath as I put the poison and the other stuff to the bottom of the bag. My arrows and bow were out and I applied the paralyzation liquid on two knives just in case. The two knives were tied to me thanks to my belt, the rest were Inside my bag, while I carried my bow and had an arrow in my hand just in case. I Put a dagger into my boot if I was to get disarmed.

My paranoia IS helpful sometimes! Who knew?!

Okay now I need to just locate Corazon. I let my Observation Haki spread. There were a lot of unfamiliar presences, but I was able to locate Corazon's. He was inside the mansion! I need to go to him before he gets shot!

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get there on time! When I reached a hill and saw Corazon lying on the ground with four guys pointing guns at him, I didn't waste any time from taking my arrows and bow to shoot the guys near the heart or shoulder and legs, so that they wouldn't die, but get injured enough so they wouldn't be able to move.

As soon as they fell groaning or screeching in pain, I ran down the hill. My heart was pounding in my chest, I never shot people before, but for some reason, I didn't feel bad about it…I think it was because those people planned to kill Corazon. When I reached Corazon I saw him holding the Op Op fruit!

"Corazon, are you okay!?" I asked concerned over him.

"Eh, um yeah, w-was that you who shot them?" He asked staring at the men with shock and confusion. He didn't like the fact Rei had shot these people so easily and didn't look that disturbed by it. It wasn't healthy.

"Yeah and we can talk about this later. Law needs that fruit, like right now!" I told Corazon. I saw that he was currently torn between questioning me and getting Law the fruit, but it was a momentary hesitation. He had quickly stood up and taken me into his arms. Carrying me as we headed to Law at top speed.

* * *

After a while we were almost there, but before we could reach the house. Both I and Corazon noticed Law sitting against a wall with the fluffy coat wrapped around him. He was breathing heavier and he looked, even more, paler than before.

"Law what are you doing out here?!" yelled out Corazon as he put me down next to Law.

"I-I heard gunshots…" Law stated as he looked at me with a blank look on his face.

He might have thought I attacked or gave Corazon away to the enemies. I thought with a pout on my face, but didn't voice anything.

"You should have stayed inside Law, but forget about that for now and look at this! It's the Op-Op fruit!" Corazon smiled widely as he showed Law the Op Op fruit."Now, eat it! Here! Eat it Quickly!"

"What are you doing…?!" Law asked as he felt the fruit being pushed into his throat."Gross!"

"Just eat the fruit! It'll help!" I said impatiently.

"There! Chew it like this! Chew it up and swallow it down!" Corazon told Law before pushing the fruit completely into Law's mouth. Law almost choked, but luckily was able to swallow the devil fruit.

He looked at his hands, seeming shocked."H-Hey, Cora-san! I wasn't even ready to become a…Devil fruit user!"

"It's fine! You can cure yourself now! We have outsmarted Doflamingo! We won!" Corazon did a happy dance making me giggle. I was happy, this time around he didn't have any serious wounds!

"Wait, how am I supposed to even use these powers!?" Asked Law looking at Corazon for an answer, but the man didn't know much about that devil fruit.

"Oh I can explain them to you. I know a bit about them through you will have to practice a lot before being able to use them at full power. But right now, We need to move, like right now!" I tried to stress my point out."A pink Flamingo will get here any moment now!"

"How do you know a-" Law was interrupted by me again. Oh that glare is scary. Pfft. It's more adorable than scary. I've seen my fair share of glares so I should know. Aww!~ I wanna pinch his cheeks! Rei focus!

"I got Observation Haki! Like A mastery of it! Plus right now isn't the best time for questions!" I said angrily as I felt the freezing cold was going to make me have a fever any moment now! My immune system was weak towards cold, even in this world!

"We need to get a boat and head over somewhere safe." I then looked at Corazon."And Marine base won't do! We need to head over to East Blue!"

"Why East Blue!? It's the weakest of the seas!" Asked Corazon looking rather bewildered that Rei had Mastery Over Observation Haki and was ordering Law and Him to go hide in the weakest of seas.

"Cause it's the last predictable place! I know an island that can keep secrets rather well…but we will need to leave after a year or so. There are Ds who will bring a storm to this world." I said sounding cryptic as I saw Corazon eyes widen."Please Corazon. We need to leave." I felt tears in my eyes. I could clearly see how Corazon died in my mind and I didn't want that to happen to him here!"But first we need to stay on Swallow Island. Just trust me please!"

After a minute or two Corazon put his hand on Rei's head and ruffled could see the girl had no ill intended and was honestly worried about him and Law."I understand Rei. We can go to the shore and use our boat-"

"NO!" I started Corazon and Law who was starting to faint from his fever."Vergo will be passing through there! You can deliver the Dressrosa info through somebody reliable at Loguetown. " I said thinking of Smoker. One of the marines I respected greatly.

Corazon was running his hand through his hair wildly. Trying to think of a way to get out while not being noticed and cursing Vergo to all four seas. He could ask Rei questions later.

" We can try sneaking onto a nearby boat close to the marines ships." I said. "But we need to be quiet. Really quiet and quick." I said looking at Corazon.

"Leave it to me!" Corazon showed a peace sign while his face showed his wide smile. I smiled widely while Law looked at me with suspicion. I guess he doesn't trust me. Well I knew it ain't going to be easy to be friends with him.

Corazon took back his black feathered coat from Law. Put it on and picked us up, but used his coat to hide us from view."Calm" We were surrounded by the blue sphere.

As Corazon ran he occasionally asked me if I sensed anybody nearby. Only two times there were people. We were able to avoid being anywhere close to Vergo as we reached a merchant's boat, it wasn't big and it wasn't small.

It was perfect. We quickly set sail back to Swallow Island. I thanked the fates(Bob) for letting us get away this time. We sailed behind marine ships unnoticed.

* * *

As soon as we felt we were far enough from the island. Both Corazon and Law turned to look at me.

"How do you know observation Haki?"Asked Corazon. Law who felt it was time to ask looked at Corazon."Cora-san, What's Observation Haki?"

"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy which also is known as Observation Haki, use life force which is also known as Armaments Haki and overpower enemies or better yet known as Conqueror's Haki."Corazon explained."Rei has a mastery of Observation Haki which usually takes years to master."

Law looked surprised. He needed to learn those too. Before becoming serious again and glaring at Rei who was sitting there uncomfortable.

"Will you explain now? And how did you know about Vergo and Doflamingo?" Asked Corazon again.

"Weeell….It's a long story "I was so tired of hiding things from people and knowing what kind of people Corazon and Law were I decided to tell them the truth. I'm 6! I can't travel alone, I just got lucky reaching Minion Island like this! I needed help from a grown up and Corazon was a person I could trust. My instincts were never wrong! Well mostly they weren't wrong. It would really suck if they fail me now….

So I told them the whole story, how I learned things through manga and anime, how I died and got reborn and how my island was attacked by slave traders and how I escaped and got here. I didn't tell them anything regarding the future with the main cast and some historical events that I remembered.

"And you think we're going to believe that?" Asked Law with an intense glare.

"Lami, Fire, A kind hand." I said to the now pale and shocked Law before turning to Corazon."Celestial Dragons, Burning, Streets, Angry crowd, Gun." Corazon turned pale too. These were some words I told them that were connected to their pasts. I hoped now they would believe me.

"…Okay."Corazon choked out looking at Rei."I believe you…So what now?" He asked the 6-year-old.

Law meanwhile was muttering something along the lines of."That's how she knew Lami's name…" But didn't say anything else.

"We need to go to Swallow Island till Law meets some people who will become his c-friends. Then we need to head to East blue to Loguetown. A marine named Smoker is a reliable source. We can ask him to contact Garp, so that the Dressrosa info can be handed over to him. After that….um...do you know Bellemere?"

Corazon nodded his head. She was a fellow Marine and he also knew Smoker too. The three of them used to hang out being the youngest ones. Bellemere as a year older than him, while Smoker was 3 years younger than him. Smoker and Bellemere were the ones who got him into smoking.

"Well going by the year we are in…I would say 2 years before a Fishman comes and takes over the island she lives on. He will demand payment for each person, those who can't pay will be killed. She was really poor and had two adoptive daughters. Nojiko and Nami, both witness her being shot when she told the Fishman she had only enough money to pay for her children. Even though she could have lied and said that she only had one child, she couldn't bring herself to deny one of her children. She loved both of them with all of her heart. After Bellemiers death Nami would be enslaved to serve the Fishman because of her charting skills as a 7-year-old." I told the two of them."The marines close by would do nothing since they would be scared and payed by the Fishman to keep quiet and to not interfere."

I saw Law not looking at me nor Corazon. He just stared at the ocean with a glare that actually scared me a bit. Corazon on the other hand had been clenching his fist so hard that it started to bleed a dark aura surrounded him, reminding me that he was Doflamingo's biological brother.

"No surprise there…" Muttered Law." Most marines are useless, there are only a few exceptions." Said Law glancing at Corazon and then looking at me, since he did listen to me talk about asking reliable marines for help.

"That is correct, most marines are either scared, bribed our really greedful. Honestly I can name a few marines who are honorable, truly want to help people and are reliable at the top of my head. But a lot of them are either underranked, far away or under watch." I told Law who tched, but seemed to have accepted what I said.

Corazon on the other hand looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. He knew, but honestly didn't want to believe that the marines were corrupted on such a level.

"Corazon, I think as soon as we reach Swallow Island you and Law need a nap. I can keep watch, through I doubt anybody will find us there for a few months." I said to Corazon who smiled at me a bit tiredly.

"Don't worry Rei, when we reach the Island we can set up a camp and all go to sleep. You need to sleep too, you might have a mind of a 18-year-old, but you're still a child in this world."

"...You're right…." I said knowing he was right, emotionally and physically I was 6, but mentally I was an 18-year-old. It was hard to keep track of my own emotions.

After we reached the Island we found shelter in a cave. We set up a small camp, but didn't take out any blankets, we were too exhausted to care. Me and Law just lied against Corazon who held the both of us, while sleeping on his back. The black feathered coat making the ground softer for him and the parts that weren't on the ground were covering me and Law from the cold chilly air.

Tomorrow I would need to talk to Corazon and get to know him and Law as people and not just fictional characters. Law also needed to learn how to control his power and fast. I wonder when Law will meet Bepo, Penguin and Shachi? Eh we can wait...

* * *

 **Current info**

 **Name: Satomi Ria**

 **Age: 6**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: March 10th**

 **Species: Human**

 **Current Abilities: Knife flinging, Archery, Martial arts.**

 **Haki: Observation Haki-Mastered, Other Haki types unknown.**

 **Family: Satomi Akira(Deceased), Satomi Hiro(Deceased).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 2019 : Hi guys! So you might notice some chapters seem different, I'm currently in the process of updating them aaand I also finally read the english Law Novel, btw I suggest you guys read it too. Its freakign awesome, those who read it might notice that most of the dialog is the same as in the novel. I wanted to keep the story somewhat the same. I'll update the rest of the chapters at the beginning of next week.**

* * *

As the sun stood up covering Swallow Island you could see the snow sparkling under the sun's rays. Only some light was able to enter the cave where our main characters slept.

Rei was doing her best to cover her head with the feathery jacket, but with a groan, she found out it was held down by Corazon's back.

'I hate mornings…' Rei thought with a groan as she could tell that the sun was barely over the horizon. 'I usually sleep till lunch...but I guess since the stupid sun woke me up early I can go get something to eat.' She glanced at Corazon and Law. Corazon needs to rest and Law's insomnia and the sickness aren't bothering him for the moment so I shouldn't wake him up since he doesn't get enough sleep any other day. She thought as she stared at Law with a sad smile. Getting up Rei stretched her arms and let out a yawn, she would have rather kept sleeping…Shivering as she felt the cold winter air on her body.

'I need some new clothes I can't keep walking in the same outfit, I'll get sick…' She touched her forehead and could already feel it getting warmer.'This is bad, I could really go without getting sick…' With a tired sigh, she decided that it would be better if she went and got some food.

Deciding against taking her bow, she took her knives instead and one dagger with her as she headed into the winter forest. Climbing on top of a tree she waited for something edible to pass bye. After an hour she saw a deer. With a swift hand and an emotionless mask, she was able to fling her knife toward the deer's head. Killing it instantly.

Rei climbed down the tree and headed steadily toward the deer. Taking out the knife from its head she took out her dagger instead and started to chop it so that it would be easier to carry back. I should have thought this through before killing such a large animal...but at least I can share with Law and Corazon now. She breathed into her hands, but the blood of the deer was already freezing.

As soon as Rei got most of the pieces back to the camp she started to make a fire since the previous one burned out at some point last night. She skinned the deer's fur off the meat and started to cook it for herself.

The smell of the meat woke Law up as his stomach begged for food. Sitting up he saw Rei eating a piece of meat near a campfire.

Rei swallowed the piece of meat before glancing behind her with a smile.

"Good Morning Law." She said before gesturing for him to come over to the fire quietly.  
Having nothing to lose and not wanting to fight against his stomach, Law got off Corazon and slowly went to Rei, sitting opposite to her."Good Morning." He said.

She took a piece of meat on a stick and reached it up to him.  
"Want some? I got enough for everybody. I wrapped up Corazon's share." Rei said with a smile as Law carefully took the stick from her.

"Thanks…" He glanced at her clothes that were still covered in blood with new spots in certain places. Must have been from when she got the meat. "Doesn't the smell bother you? Or the blood?"He asked her.

Rei paused."…Not really. I started hunting when I was 4, the first few times it did. I barely had the stomach to finish the job, I'm not even going to talk about skinning them. But as time passed by I got used to it. Blood was always on my clothes. Through…some of this blood…is from me being near my parent's…dead bodies…The smell is…unpleasant, but I don't really have a change of clothes right now." Rei finished off with an emotionless kind of voice which made it harder to guess what she was feeling, but Law saw that she saw her own kind of hell that day…  
The two ate their food without talking. The awkward atmosphere could have been cut with a knife.

As soon as Rei finished her meal she stared at Law for a while longer.

God this is awkward…I really wanna be friends with him…but I think he still suspicious of me...I need to engage in the conversation! Rei felt a surge of courage run through her, but as soon as she looked up and saw Law looking at her with a blank face….all her courage went flushing down the toilet. "S-so…how did ya sleep?" She wanted to slap herself.

"…Like any other person." Law said to Rei who felt a headache coming. He is making fun of me…isn't he…She thought a bit annoyed.

"No no, I meant did you have a nice dream?" She tried again.

"Define a nice dream. Do blood and fire filled dreams count as nice?" Asked Law still keeping that blank look on his face. Rei felt her eye twitch. Now he is trying to freak me out and he is even using sarcasm! You know what?! Screw you I can play this game too! She thought pissed off.

"Well the definition of a nice dream is something you enjoy seeing in it. Well that's how I figured it. If you like watching the fire and seeing blood then yes, that's a nice dream." Rei answered with a pleasant smile on her face, but if you looked closely you could tell she was pissed off. Law tried his best not to smirk knowing he pissed her off.

"I see, what would be a pleasant dream for you?" He asked her trying not to smirk, though he looked a bit confused when he saw the look on her face.

Rei's mind went completely blank before she suddenly burst out cackling like a crazy person with a dark aura behind her. Kinda reminding him of Doflamingo. Law actually started sweating but kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh I'll tell you dear sweet and innocently naïve Law-kun!~" She said with an overly sugary sweet voice that worried Law."It's something you mortal mind would not comprehend so easily!~ It's called…" She paused as she watched the way Law slowly inched away from her."Shipping.."

"What?" Law stopped inching away from Rei as he stared at her completely confused. He should have known better. Why was I worried? Shipping that's the scariest she can do? Seriously? He thought with a scowl.

"Shipping~ Law-kun, I come from a world where shipping is an art, a way of living, you my young Lawkit are going to be enlightened by my world's way of living!" Rei cackled evilly.

She's insane. Thought Law."Why the hell are you calling me Lawkit?"

"Shush my youngling!-"

"I'm older than you!"

"You have not grown old enough to gain your warrior name!" Rei yelled before taking a stick."First I will tell you how shipping works, naming, chemistry and crack shipping. Come my young kit!"

After 10 minutes Law tried to run but Rei used her dagger to scratch Law slightly. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but when it's covered in paralyzing liquid….weeeelll that's a different story.

When Corazon woke up he was met with a sight of a strange stick drawing on the ground, Rei wearing Law's hat, a tied up Law looking as if he wanted to kill himself or puke, a turkey running around a campfire and deliciously smelling cooked meat on a stick.

"Law what's going on!? Why are you tied up!? Why is there a turkey running around like a headless chicken!? Do turkey even live on this island!? Rei what's going on?" Corazon asked panicking as he quickly ran over to Law an untied him.

"Nothing much. We're just having a bonding moment." Rei shrugged looking innocent. She whistled happily as she put Law's hat back on the young doctor's head who flinched as if frightened of her which made Corazon even more confused.

Rei easily caught the turkey."I'm gonna take Frederic away from camp. I'll be back in a few minutes!~"

"Are you going to be okay going there alone?" Corazon asked looking worried and also disturbed that she named a turkey Frederic. Rei just waved her hand while the other held the crazy turkey.

"I'll be fine. I feel safer in a forest than in a town." She answered him before disappearing into the forest. When she was far enough Corazon turned to Law and asked him.

"So what was that all about?"

Law looked at Corazon with wide eyes."Never and I mean EVER leave me alone with her when she is cackling. If you're near her at that moment. Run or Hide your choice." He shivered." I had learned something dark very dark and I rather take it to my grave then tell anybody about it. Now I understand why most men try not to piss off women." He stood up and left to go find a way to delete his memory of this event.

That did not answer any of Corazon's questions. He decided to look at the stick drawings on the ground. A lot of it was erased, but he could make out something."C..ack….Frel..w…L..l..w…Ki..Law? Huh?" This was not helping Corazon at all, so he just gave up on this mystery and went to eat the remaining meat on a stick.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

"So are you going to help me learn how to control my devil fruit?" Asked Law looking pale and tired. Rei tilted her head slightly.

"Well… okay so I'm gonna tell you what I know about your powers, but I can't promise you anything. You have to figure out how to activate them yourself." After receiving a nod from Law she continued." Basically your power allows you to create a 'Room' where you can control anything, you can switch things and for example, cut a person to pieces and put them back together and the person will be alive during all that." Rei tried her best to explain it to Law and later showing how Law from the anime created Rooms, but considering she isn't a devil fruit user nor knew how it felt to be one, she couldn't really help that much.

After the talk Law had thanked her and went to focus on activating his powers, after an hour or so he finally made a room big enough to operate on himself.

Sadly Corazon nor Rei didn't have any painkillers for Law. They had to watch as Law took out his liver and started cutting it to remove the Amber Lead disease.

Rei whimpered as she heard Law screaming in pain. She wanted it to stop, but she knew Law had to get rid of the disease first or he would die.

Corazon was pale and also looked a little green. He was clutching his fists so hard they started to bleed. Rei could see he was struggling to keep himself in check.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Law was finished Corazon rushed towards to him as the room disappeared and caught the young teen who passed out from exhaustion and pain. Both Corazon and Rei could see some of the white patches slowly disappearing.

"He did it…" Rei muttered in awe.

"Yes, Yes he did…" Corazon said with happy tears as he hugged the unconscious boy in relief.

"Hey! Is somebody in here?" Asked an old grumpy voice, causing Corazon to stiffen and Rei to hide behind him. An old man around his 60s came into the cave. He had a rifle and hunting gear on. "What the-?" He stared at Corazon than at me and Law who was barely seen from behind Corazon's back.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

Both of us sat in the living room of the old man's house looking equally confused by the situation. Law was sleeping on the couch with a large blanket keeping him warm. I really wanted to go hide under the covers too…

The old man came back inside with some hot soup, I wasn't really a fan of soup, but as it was hot I was ready to eat almost anything. He placed the soup in front of us. I was about to dig in when Corazon gently bumped my leg with his. I blinked at him confused before figuring he must have been worried that the food was poisonous.

Of course, as soon as Corazon took a napkin and put it around my neck, I stared at him completely confused."Eh?" I watched as Corazon nod to himself apparently satisfied before taking the soup and littery drinking it in 3 gulps. "Ehh?"

"You know the soup could have been poisonous

" The old man said in a somewhat unimpressed voice. Corazon almost spit the soup out, while I almost fell off the chair.'So he wasn't checking for poison or some shit like that?' I thought while sweatdropping.

"Just kidding." The old man said before also bringing some soup for himself and eating it.

"Thank you for saving us, sir," I said as Corazon was too busy choking on his soup.

"Girl, the world is all about give and take. You guys owe me now. Remember that." Corazon looked as if he wanted to protest, but I just nod my head as the old man continued."So tell me your story and we'll call it even. What's a pair of children and a giant man doing in a cave in the middle of one of the coldest winters on Swallow Island, especially so underdressed?"

I glanced at Corazon who was trying to stop his choking." Well, you see…" He explained our situation by keeping some parts hidden like about my future knowledge and Law's powers.

"I see, you all went through a lot. I'm not a giant fan of marines, but you seem alright. Do you guys have an object in mind? Where do you plan to go next in this wide world."

"Well we do have a plan as to where we are heading next, but it will take a few months before we can leave the island," Rei explained.

"I see, Girl what's your name?"

"Rei, Satomi Rei."

"And yours?"

"Rosinante, but the kids prefer to call me Corazon. The boy's name is Trafalgar Law."

"So you guys have nowhere to stay for these few months, how about staying here then until the time comes for you to leave?"

"Won't that be a problem? We don't want to impose." Corazon said feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Just remember, though. Life is give and take! That's my greed, so you'll be helping me out too. Doing the washing and cleaning, as well as giving me a hand on the farm. There's plenty of work I can have you do. I'll give you a safe place to live and you'll lend me your labor. Any issue with that?" The old man asked.

I could help but think that he was thinking up an excuse so we wouldn't thank him. Honestly, a warm bed and meals seemed like a great deal. I wasn't afraid to do some choirs, I used to to do a lot more in my previous life too. Just as we were about to answer we heard a groan from behind us.

Corazon and I leaped towards the couch to see Law slowly waking up. We didn't notice the old man stand up and leave to go bring more soup.

"Law!" Both I and Corazon exclaimed happily.

"Cora-san? Satomi-ya?" He said as his vision adjusted he could see that they were in some kind of room clearly not in the cave as they used to be."Where are we?" He asked as he coughed slightly. At that moment the old man came in and gave the soup to Law.

"Who are you?" He asked before glancing at the soup suspiciously.

"Don't worry it not poisonous, we ate some already, "I told him as Corazon nodded. Law than ate the soup through small sips."He actually allowed us to stay here for a few months, though we have to help him out around the house and farm."

"By the way sir, we don't even know your name," I said.

"Oh right, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Open your ears and listen up! My name is Volff. The one and only genius inventor Volff!"

I and Corazon looked at him in disbelief, while Law pretty much said what we thought.

"A genius inventor? You?" He looked at him for a moment more before saying."You look more like a conman than an inventor."

"Hey! I can prove it to you, wait here!" The old man left the room and came back holding a box with strange items." I'll let you take a look for free. Go ahead, take a gander at my glorious inventions! Here this is the 'Hot Spring Anytime! Version 1'! With this, you can instantly change even the coldest water into hot water. No more need to spend time heating up a bath!"

"Ahh.." Law let out, looking somewhat impressed through unsure whenever the old man actually creates it himself.

"Oh!" Corazon looked at the invention really impressed through also slightly unsure whenever the invention was made by the old man.

"Cool!" Rei let out.

"It has a flaw, though. There's is no way to set it to a certain temperature so it just instantly boils the water until it evaporates."

"That's useless!" The three of us shouted out at the same time.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not all I have! How about this? 'Super Cleaner! Version 3'! It reacts to the presence of dirt and trash and picks it up. Just leave it be and your house will be clean in no time!"

"Ahh…"

"Oh!"

"Cool!" Through Rei wondered why he would need help with cleaning if he had such a machine.

"But this has a flaw too. If you leave it going for more than three minutes it will explode and take your house out with it"

All of us fell over. Law was the first one to get back up and yell out." That's more than just a flaw! This stuff is junk!"

"Actually I think it would be a great bomb," I said thinking about giving it to an enemy and the enemy actually trying to use it before it goes boom.

"You know the first version of this couldn't tell the difference between what was trash and what wasn't. It almost ate my foot off." He said sounding somewhat proud.

"Stop! That's grotesque." Law and Corazon said. I, on the other hand, tilted my head to the side.

"Do you by any chance still have it?" That earned me started stares from both Law and Corazon.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason just thinking about what a cool weapon that would be," I said with a giggle as I thought about how you can give it as a present to an enemy. Honestly, I might have started worrying Corazon.

The old man continued showing off his inventions, but all of them were useless or flawed contraptions. "Well, with that I hope you've come to understand my genius."

"I haven't because you don't have an ounce of it," Law said bluntly.

"Law!" Corazon scolded through it could be seen he agreed with the boy, but he also didn't want to lose the chance of having a temporary place to stay."Don't be so rude."

" At any rate, starting tomorrow, you're going to help me with my research, the other two will be busy with farming, cleaning, and cooking. You'll have to memorize what's dangerous and what's not."

Law looked at the man in disbelief before looking at Corazon as if to say 'Did you just sign my life away?' Before sighing.

"Hey, Mister Junk." Rei snorted.

"That's worse than 'old man'!"

"I'm really grateful for allowing us to stay here, so I'm in your hands." He said as he extended his right hand. Volff snorted in laughter and shook it.

" I'll work you to the bone! Otherwise, it wouldn't be 'give and take'."

* * *

 **a month later…**

Life with Volff wasn't bad. We would all wake up at dawn, which was the only thing that Rei disliked, and start working on the farm while Law worked with Volff regarding his inventions. After finishing the house choirs Rei and Law were free to do whatever they wanted. Corazon was the one who chooses to cook meals and only occasionally setting himself on fire. Actually, it had gotten so bad that Volff had an idea of an automatic fire extinguisher just for Corazon. He was not happy about that, Rei had to continue poking him with a stick as he sat in a depressed corner growing mushrooms. The 'Fire Helper! Version 1' had actually made the fire bigger which still confused everybody as to how that was possible.

Rei had also gotten sick at that time with a high fever which wasn't that surprising considering how underdressed she was for the weather. Her feet were still bandaged, but they were healing nicely. Law was avoiding Rei a lot, though occasionally they would have a few chats. It was clear that he wasn't comfortable around her yet. He wasn't suspicious of her at least.

Law spends his free time reading tons of books and training with a spare sword that Volff found. Occasionally he would train together with Corazon, even though the man was no swordsman.

The farmwork actually surprised Law the most. Winters on Swallow Island were long, and in reality, it was next to impossible to grow vegetables. However, Volff had built a vinyl greenhouse behind his home and made a device to control the temperature lighting inside, so that he could grow and harvest all year long. Volff had called the invention 'Veggie Veggie! Version 7' and was proud of it. He wanted to harvest a lot and eventually sell them in town.

Rei spends most of her free time training and hunting in the forest only going to town to get equipment like throwing knives, senbou and leg weights. She began to wear them a lot telling Corazon she needed to get faster since her body won't be able to dodge attacks fast enough even with her Observation Haki as her main ace. She also had finally received a chance of clothes made of a red tank top, black hoodie and black jeans with a pair of black boots. Of course, she also wore a cream-colored winter coat to keep herself warm with and a black hat with black gloves.

She was training herself alone. It had gone to the point that she had fainted a few times from exhaustion. Law had told her to rest. She did, but as soon as she was deemed fit she would again train to the point of exhaustion. She was sure Law would tie her to her bed by the way his eye began to twitch.

Corazon had decided to help her with her education since she was raised in a secluded island and was originally from a different world, it would be tough for her to know political and the current time information. A way for her to at least give her body a break and make sure Law didn't commit murder. Through he noticed she despised politics.

Corazon was already attached to the small girl. Even though she was mentally 18 she occasionally acted her 6-year-old age. When he had asked her if it was normal or if she pretended she answered.

"It's more complicated than that. In my old world, I had to become independent pretty quick around this age. I was already considered independent by everybody around me, only having brief childish moments when overly dozed with sugary stuff or being in a giggle fit. I didn't get a chance to grow up acting spoiled and irresponsible, I knew we had money issues since I was 5 so I never asked for stuff only snacks, the only time I asked for a toy was on my birthday and Christmas and that was it. The neighborhood knew me well, most grown-ups left their 3-4-year-olds with me a 7-year-old child because they knew I was responsible and would make sure their kids wouldn't get hit by a car, fall down the swings or get lost! Adults always left their kids with me for HOURS and I was too soft-hearted to say no! I practically raised 2 girls and 3 boys. I had problems getting along with kids my age or a year younger, though I got along splendidly with adults. I'm just really tired of it. So since I got you who pays attention to me and Law who is kinda like me, I can feel more at ease and BE a child at times knowing that I had two responsible people here whom I can trust. Through I also blame a personality disorder that nobody confirmed, but can be clearly seen." She said with a blank look on her face before her mask slipped and a sad look appeared."I just want to feel like a kid and not like a mini grown up…I had enough of that in my old life…Even though I train here and plan a lot to change the future. I still want to at least pretend I'm a child…And it helps that you and Law don't judge me because of it. My parents in this world saw how I ACTED childishly and how I WAS childish, but half pretending it is like denying a part of yourself… I don't want to be lonely again…Heh, I went into a rant again..." She said with a sweet yet sad smile on her face as she looked at Corazon.

Corazon sniffed, holding back tears, before kneeling down and hugging the mini adult who hugged back. Clinging to his shirt like the child she currently was."It's okay Rei…It's okay…you won't ever be lonely again." Corazon quietly said to her as she tried not to tear up.

* * *

 **  
A week later…**

"Why are you following me Rei-ya?" Asked Law somewhat annoyed as he was almost near town. He had started calling her by her name a few weeks ago, though still holding a more formal relationship with her.

"No reason just bored Lawkit."She said in a bored tone. Lawkit. The girl had told Law that he reminded her of leopard and in her old life there was a book about cats who apparently were some kind of warriors, so she decided to call him that…a kit…a baby…It annoyed him, but no matter how he threatened or asked she would not forget that stupid nickname. She told him she would only call him that occasional and not always.

"If you're bored maybe you can go train or study with Cora-san? Plus you know he sets himself on fire, who will help him?" Law turned to her with an annoyed expression. Volff had left to deliver some vegetables to a nearby island and said he would be gone for 2 days leaving the 3 of them in charge of the house.

Rei would say she was proud of herself. Law had stopped being suspicious of her and began to show some emotions around her, but he still kept himself distant from her which annoyed her, but she could wait since this was a delicate situation.

"I left some buckets of water around the area and I have Frederic watching over him." Said Rei with a grin. She was glad Volff allowed the Turkey to stay, of course after he got tired of her sneaking him into the house.

Law stopped walking as he turned around to stare blankly at her."You left a Turkey to keep watch after a self-fire starting Cora-san?"

"…."

"…Yes?"

Law facepalmed before turning around and continuing walking towards town. He and Corazon had long decided not to question the crazy girl. It would just cause a headache.

"So where are you heading Law? To the library?"Rei asked curiously. Law rarely went into town. Even though the spots were no more he still didn't like going to the city.

"Nowhere."

"So where is this 'Nowhere' club Lawkit?" Rei asked in an innocent voice as a sugary sweet smile was on her face.

"I hate you so much."He said with a glare.

Rei shrugged looking not bothered. Through on the inside, she hoped he didn't actually mean it…

"I'm going to the local hospital to observe." He stated before fastening his pace.

She barely kept up with him since her weights have been upgraded."Can I come with you?"

"No, go bother Cora-san. I don't have the time to babysit you. You're annoying! You only get in the way!" Law was cranky he didn't have any sleep because of his nightmares, so after getting an annoying 6-year-old following you, he had snapped.

Rei flinched as she took a step back."Sorry…" With that, she turned around and left. Law just continued heading to town.

Rei walked calmly through the forest, not knowing where she was heading. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating loudly. She felt like gasping for air. Her face was blank.

I'm sorry I'm sorry…He hates me..I'm sorry…I should have just minded my own business and stayed quietly at the house and not bothered him. It hurt. It reminded her of back home where nobody cared for what she had to say or when she was told to be always quiet and mind her own business…Maybe if I stay away from him he'll start liking me? And then we can be friends? I hope so…I really hope so… I should probably train a bit to get my emotions in check. She took a shaky breath before taking a few throwing knives and practicing hitting trees while moving.

My emotions seem to triple and that isn't helping me at all, I need to be able to control my 6-year-old emotions, doesn't help that the shit in my previous life is affecting my current state.

Rei was so lost in thought she didn't notice the presence behind her since she had problems activating it when emotionally distressed.

She only noticed that somebody was near her when they were a few feet away, but she was too late to act as she was hit on the head and fell on the ground like a log. The snow burned her skin.

* * *

Law was looking around the hospital. Studying the sick people from afar, deducting what sickness they possess and how to treat it. When suddenly he heard a few nurses gossiping.

"Did you hear? There are bandits lurking around in the woods. I heard that the villagers who went to gather some mushrooms went missing for days before returning either beaten to an unrecognizable state or d-death.."The nurse said as her voice indicated that she was terrified.

"Yes, yes I heard. The mayor said that they will contact the marines, but for now, the woods will be closed till further notice." Said the other nurse.

"Poor Emily. Her children have been lost in the woods for almost 2 days and now that the area will be closed off, she can't look for them. There might be a chance that the bandits got them…" Said the third nurse.

"Shhh, don't talk like that. You don't want her to hear." The second nurse said as her eyes darted to a young black-haired woman who was begging for help from the townspeople.

Law's eyes were wide as he remembered that the area they lived at was not that far from the woods he needed to warn Cora-san. The man was still recovering after getting hurt falling down a cliff and setting himself 4 times on fire…today…He quickly ran out of the hospital and through town. He reached the house where he saw Cora-san looking at a sea chart map under the roof.

"Cora-san!" Law yelled before running over to the surprised man."There are bandits lurking around the area. I overheard the nurses talking about it."He informed Corazon.

"What! I guess we need to be careful and wait till the bandits get arrested for now. We don't want to attract attention to us. Where's Rei? Did she stay in town?" He asked Law who flinched violently. He had forgotten about that girl.

"Last…Last I saw she ran off into the forest…"He said looking down and feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to snap at the girl. He was just exhausted and annoyed.

"Why did she run off? I thought she would have stayed near you. She told me she wanted to spend some time with you and become better friends."Corazon noticed how Law flinched."Law, what happened?" He asked sternly.

"I yelled at her…I told her she was annoying and that I didn't want to babysit her. And that she would just be in the way. I didn't think she would get that upset." Law said though he knew he should have thought better.

"Law, Rei is complicated, but the thing I understood about her is that she's used to wearing a mask. She wants friends and she is really soft-hearted no matter how much she hides it. Every little thing eats her from the inside. She has moments where she buries it deep down and there are moments where she can't stop thinking about it and blames herself even if it doesn't make sense. Plus you and I are the only people she currently trusts the most not counting Volff. What would you feel if somebody you trust a lot tells you to get lost?" Corazon asked with a soft voice as his hands were holding Law's shoulder so he would look at him.

Law looked even guiltier. He imagines what if Corazon said something like that to him…It would hurt…a lot.

"Come on, let's go find Rei. I hope she's at her training area." Said Corazon with a sigh as Law nod his head.

* * *

When they arrived at the training area the first disturbing sight was the throwing knives that were left inside the trees.

"Rei-ya never leaves her knives. She only got a limited amount as it is." Law said as he took one knife out of the tree, examining it.

"Law…Look at this…" He turned to see Corazon kneeled over looking at a patch of snow that was slightly covered in blood.

Law quickly went over there to examine the place. He trailed over the snow. "Most likely a head injury." He said feeling sick. If he hadn't yelled at her she would have been safe with him in town.

Corazon, on the other hand, was glaring at the blood. He then said with a growl."I'm going to make sure these bandits will remember to NEVER mess with one of my kids." Law stared wide-eyed at Corazon before tugging his hat over his eyes feeling a small smile grace his face. Though he didn't let it last long since they had to save Rei first.

It took a while but they were able to find a knife lying on the ground and a few footsteps, through most were almost gone from the snowstorm, soon another knife was found and then senbons. Thanks to that trail they were able to find a broken down house in the forest. There were three bandits laughing at the fourth one who was holding a bandaged arm with a cut on his face.

"Stop laughing! That little bitch bite me like a rabbit dog!"

"Pfft Hahahaha you should have seen your face. She's what 5, 6? And she easily made you scream like a little girl."

"Did not! Whatever, as soon as Boss allows it I'll have some fun with her…" The man looked at the other with a sickly grin."I'll make sure that bitch knows not to mess with me. She's awfully cute and the combination of her red hair and grey eye color makes her exotic."

Law felt sick and furious as he listened to these people talk about Rei that way. He glanced at Corazon who was emitting killer intend. Oh, how he couldn't wait for these guys to get what's coming to them."Cora-san I'll check the back, try to find a way in, if that won't work I'll use my devil fruit powers to get her out of there." He whispered as Corazon nod his head in agreement.

"Okay, but be careful, as soon as your out signal me and run to camp, I'm going to make sure these people know that nobody messes with my kids." Corazon glared at the bandits who haven't noticed him yet.

Law sneaked to the back of the house which had a single window with bars. He looked in to see a bruised Rei who was hugging two kids who looked to be around 4 or 5.

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you two." Rei suddenly started coughing as she sat in the middle of the room. Law could see her back was shredded with bloody marks that resembled whipping marks. Her coat, hoodie, and boots were gone, only her shirt and pants stayed, through the shirts back was shredded. Oh, these people are no people, they're trash the worst kind of trash and Law was sure to make them suffer, but he doubted Cora-san would leave him, anybody.

"But Rei…I'm scared I want my mommy…" One of the children cried as Rei soothingly rubbed circles around the child's back.

"Everything is going to be okay."She choked back a sob."I'm sure your mommy is looking for you two, Ai and Sai."

"What about your Mommy Rei?"Asked the small boy named Sai as he did his best to stay brave even through tears ran down his face as he kept wiping them away.

"I don't have a mommy anymore." She told the kids in a broken voice.

"What about a daddy? Our Daddy went to heaven because he was sick." Said Ai hiccuping.

"….I got another Daddy. He's really silly. Always burns his coat and is really clumsy, but he's kind, cheerful and overly protective." She told them with a small smile."I bet he's currently looking for me with Law…."

"Whose Law? Your brother?" Asked Ai.

"…..That would be nice…To have such an awesome brother.." Law felt his eyes burn. He wasn't an awesome brother, he couldn't save Lami and he let Rei get hurt like this." But no…Sadly he isn't…I would have been glad if we at least could be friends…but he hates me…" Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled bitterly."It's my fault…I tried too hard to make him like me…I wanted to be his friend, but only annoyed him and made him push me farther away.."

"There there Rei." Sai and Ai hugged Rei and petted her as she hugged them back.  
Law felt like trash. Rei wasn't that bad. Sure she was annoying at times, but she was hard working and he could hold a conversation with her about different topics. She would sometimes wake him up if he had a really bad nightmare. Shared her food with him and asked how his day went.

Law was about to call out to her when he heard the door being opened, he took off his hat so he wouldn't be noticed that easily as he looked at a tall ugly man who was holding a whip. The two little kids scooted closer to Rei who held them tightly and glared at the man through her tears.

"Let's continue, now tell me, child, who are your parents, Are they rich or poor!?" He yelled at Rei who kept glaring at the man.

"Go jump off a cliff." She told him. Suddenly the man slapped her.

"You know if you don't talk I think I'll let one of my men have some fun with you. He seems rather eager." At that moment the sickly grinning man from before appeared looking at Rei with such dirty eyes that made Rei flinch as she moved the kids behind her back. She kept glaring at the man."Your choice brat."

"….I…..I'm an orphan." She choked out looking slightly sick. I won't tell them were Corazon and Law are…Oh god, I'm so scared…I just want to go back to my family..She said thinking of Law and Corazon. I got to protect these kids too!

"Fine. Yugo, permission granted."Stated the tall man.

"Understood Boss, what about the little ones?"

"Don't touch those, let them watch, if they try to stop you, you can slap them, just don't kill them." The Boss said before leaving. Locking the room with three kids and a sick man.

Law didn't waste any time when he saw that Rei and the kids were close enough to reach with his devil fruit powers.

"Room."

He switched himself and the three kids with rocks. Far enough to be able to hide in the bushes.

"Law!" Rei said happily, through dizzy. Leaping towards Law she hugged him tightly and crying into his shoulder."I was so scared and It hurts so much! The ugly tall guy whipped me, kicked and punched me, all my weapons were left for the trail to this dump. A-And that guy…H-He wanted to…L-Law-" She started to cry hysterically as she hugged Law who slowly wrapped his hands around her while stroking her hair.

"Sshh , I'm not going to let him hurt you Rei. It's okay, shh just breath in and out. It's okay." Rei slowly started to calm down, but when she heard that guy named Yugo yelling inside the broken down houses about the brats disappearing. All of the bandits, there were 7 not counting the boss, ran out of the house with weapons in their hands.

Rei whimpered as she clung to Law harder with the two other little kids who held onto both Law and Rei, while tears streamed down their face. The four crouched down so they wouldn't be seen.

Soon they heard noises. Fighting. After a minute or two, the noise became louder.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL! I SHOULD SLICE YOUR THROAT RIGHT NOW! AND YOU VULGAR PIECE OF TRASH! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU EAT YOUR PAIR OF-…CALM!"

That's all they heard before silence covered the area. The four sat there for a while still clinging to each other. After a few minutes, Law slowly pried Rei off of him, so that he could treat her wound.

She was shaking, but she trusted Law to treat her wounds through she couldn't stop flinching when he touched her back to check the wound. He didn't touch the bruises on her face, stomach, and hands since the back was the one that was bleeding out. When he cleaned the blood off he noticed that something was wrong with Rei's arm. It looked like it had burn marks or knife marks.

"H-He used a h-hot knife…Got pissed that I caught the whip the first time…" Rei whispered in a shaky voice.

"Did he do anything else?"Law asked in a quietly trying to keep his killer intent in check.

"Beating, whipping, hot knife and insulted me, but that was all…"She said as a blank emotionless mask covered her face, through the tears ran down her face.

"The back will leave barely noticeable marks, while the arm most likely will leave a scar." Said Law quietly. Rei just nods, Law gave her a hug that she gratefully accepted before the young doctor turned toward the kids."Were you two hurt?"

"I and Ai only got slapped in the face…" Sai said hugging his twin sister.

"Then we can head back to town as soon as Corazon returns" Said Law.

"Is he your Daddy?" Asked Ai. Rei blushed slightly from embarrassment and so did Law, though he did mumble.

"Yeah...He is."

Rei looked surprised that he admitted that Corazon was like a dad to them.

"Will he be okay?" Ai looked concern.

"Yeah, don't worry little one, Corazon is stronger than some stupid bandits." As soon as Rei said that they saw Corazon walking over to them. He snapped his fingers as the sounds of weak groaning could be heard. As soon as he noticed us he ran at full speed, tripping only ones, before hugging both Rei and Law.

"Rei are you okay!?" Only then did he noticed her wrapped up torso and wrapped up arm, not to mention her bruises. He started to emitted killer intend again. Rei could keep it in as she cried hysterically and tightly hugged Corazon.

"Daddy Daddy I was so scared and it hurt so much, I thought t-that t-that one of t-them w-w-would-" She sobbed as she couldn't say it. Corazon got over his shock of hearing Rei call him Daddy, she was right, he was kinda like a dad. The worst Dad in the world. Corazon thought as he stroked Rei's hair. I let her suffer something like this...

"Don't talk Rei Rei, I'm here, Law's here, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." She started to calm down when he called her Rei Rei, She hiccuped trying to calm herself down. Soon another pair of arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Law hugging her.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, you got hurt cause I snapped at you! If I was nicer to you, you would have been in town with me."

"Noo, T-then Sai and Ai would have been beaten or worse, I k-kept them s-safe even if it was s-scary." Rei cried hugging Law tighter."I was b-brave r-right?" She asked Law who petted her head with a sad proud look on his face.

"Yes Rei, you were really brave," Law said.

"No more Rei-ya?" She asked looking at Law wide-eyed.

"You want me to call you Rei-y-"

"No! J-Just Rei, okay Lawpaw?"

"Lawpaw?"

"You got an u-upgrade."

"...FIne, I can live with that, I guess."

"Yaay." She did a fake yay when suddenly she started to cough, she had choked on some of her tears and her throat hurt from screaming when she was whipped and burned/cut with that hot knife.

"Rei Rei, sleep, rest, We'll get the kids back home."

"No leave me please!" Rei said sounding like a small child.

"Shh we won't, Law will stay with you back at the house, I took care of the trash." He said the last part with venom.

"Ookay, Lawpaw won't leave?"

"No, I won't leave." Law said an image of Lami came into his mind."Not again."

"Tha-thank you, Bye Sai, Bye Ai. Stay with your Mommy okay?"

"We promise Rei." Said Sai giving Rei a brief hug."We'll be good. Stay safe." Ai said giving Rei a hug before letting go."Thank you for protecting us." They both said at the same time.

"Here Law." Corazon helped Law put Rei on his back, piggyback style."I'm going to take the kids back to their mother."

As soon as they were finished saying bye to the kids Law carried Rei back to the house, carefully putting her on one of the beds. She had fallen asleep not long after. Law stayed near her like he promised, occasionally stroking her hair when he saw her stir in her slep, like she had done for him a few times, but he was too embarrassed to tell her he was awake at those moments.

Was Lami going to be mad if he had another sister? He doubted it...Lami was a very kind-hearted girl, she probably would have adopted Rei pretty quickly. Maybe this is his chance to have a sibling and this time do things right. He would not fail Rei, not this time, never again, screw that she was reborn from a different world, she's still a child, his baby sister and he would make sure she will have a fun childhood. Burying the bad memories deep within.

He had a sister and he would protect her.

* * *

 **Current info**

 **Name: Satomi Ria**

 **Age: 6(almost 7)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: March 10th**

 **Species: Human**

 **Current Abilities: Knife flinging, Archery, Martial arts.**

 **Haki: Observation Haki-Mastered, Other Haki types unknown.**

 **Family: Satomi Akira(Deceased), Satomi Hiro(Deceased)**

 **Adoptive Family: Corazon/Donquixote Rosinante(Alive), Trafalgar D Water Law(Alive)**

 **Friends: Volff, Frederic(the Turkey), Sai and Ai.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! So I got rid of the information down below and I started posting this story on AO3 since its easier to post there then here. If yku guys are srill interested in the story please follow me there. I will be updating here, just not as much. Chapter 5 is actually already up on AO3 if you guys are interested. :3**

Law hated being woken up, considering he barely got enough sleep as it is. It was always a blessing if he could get at least 3 to 5 hours of sleep without interruptions.

Cora-san knew about that and always kept a silent bubble around them. Them were Cora-san, he and the newest member Rei. So when Law started to wake up from some kind of noise, he knew that somebody out of those two was responsible for it and would pay for disturbing his sleep.

Through as Law sat up and turned his head to glare at the noise maker, his glare soften as he looked at the whimpering in her sleep Rei. She was turning from one side to the other as tears fell from her eyes.

He felt like facepalming. Of course Rei would get nightmares. He even deducted that she would and warned Cora-san about that, but his half sleepy mind was against thinking logically.

Right now he needed to wake Rei up. he got out of his bed and went over to Rei's bed.

"Rei-y-I mean Rei, wake up!" He said shaking her slightly.

The girl was a light sleeper, only when she got around 3 to 4 hours of sleep or fell asleep near morning would she be impossible to wake up. Cora-san was a light sleeper too, but he also had his moments.

Rei whimpered as she shot up, headbutting Law and slowly edging away from him. Her eyes were impossibly wide and her breathing was heavy. She was gasping for air.

"Ow…"Law rubbed his forehead." Rei, did you have to headbutt me?" He asked sarcastically.

Rei didn't move, she even stopped breathing. Just sat there staring wide eyed with tear stains on her face.

"Rei? Look." He touched the sheets."We're at Volff's, no bandits, just you, me, Cora-san and Volff. " He noticed no response only gasping for air….maybe.."Rei, no fire around, smell the clear air, no smell of burning. We're safe." Her nose twitched.

It took a minute or two for Rei to respond."Safe?"

"Safe."

Her body relaxed as her eyes became half lid."L-Law? Did I w-wake you?" She asked stuttering. It's been almost a month since the incident. Her nightmares were a combination of what happened on her island and the bandit incident.

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "You had a nightmare."

"Oh…S-Sorry…" Rei said looking down. She didn't want to wake Law up. She knew he barely got enough sleep as it is. She had these nightmares for a while, but she usually would wake up on her own and silently cry or fall back asleep.

"Don't be."He stated making Rei look up confused." It's normal to have nightmares after something bad happened to you, especially repeatedly."

"…Y-Yeah..." Rei never told them that she didn't have nightmares about her town being on fire and her parents dying…well now she did…all the incidents just piled up into one dream.

Silence…

That's what followed the conversation. Rei didn't know what to say to Law. After the incident she tried to sleep most of the time. The only time she talked to Law was about her injuries. It was awkward talking to him, she was worried that she would annoy him or say something wrong.

"Would you like to go to town tomorrow?"Law asked surprising Rei.

"What?" She asked thinking she misheard.

"Your injuries are healed enough for you to walk without reopening them. You might limp a bit, but that won't last for long." Law told Rei who was still confused as to why Law wanted her to come with him.

"Sure, I would love to go to t-town. I'm kinda t-tired of being here all day and n-night, but why? I-I..Thought you h-hated me?" She asked before flinching. She didn't want to tell him that, it's just kinda came out. I really need to control my blabbing….

Law looked down, his hat shaded his eyes making Rei think she made him mad, again.

"I don't hate you." Law said surprising Rei again."I'm sorry for making you think that.."

"Okay. I'm sorry too, for getting you angry that day." Rei said without stuttering this once.

"….Okay.." That's all Law said before going back under his covers."Goodnight."

"Night Night Law." She chirped feeling happier, before also covering herself with the blanket and trying to fall back asleep. This time without nightmares.

The next morning….

Law and Rei had received permission from Corazon to leave after he made Law triple check Rei's injuries. They also had to ask permission from Volff since the old man was enraged when he found out what happened to Rei and he was gone only for 2 days!

Currently they were walking around town. Law knew the place better than Rei who spent most of her time on this island training in the forest.

"Hey Law, What's that place?" She asked happily as she pointed at a store called Blue Lilly.

"It's a cafe." Law answered her.

"Oooh! Oi Law, can we go there? I want some ice cream!~"She chirped happily gently tugging at Law's hand. Since Corazon didn't want Rei to get lost he told Law and Rei to hold each other's hands which was an adorable sight of an older brother walking with his little sister through town. Also most of the snow had melted away. Law also noticed Rei wasn't limping as much.

Flashback…

He had asked her if her leg hurt, but all she said.

"Oh I'm used to this." He had asked her to elaborate.

"In my old world I was well…hehe…almost as clumsy as Corazon." Law felt dread."I used to walk into walls, hit my shoulder hard against the door, hit my foot against the table or couch, oh and they were a lot of incidents outside where I came back home with bloody legs from bicycle incidents, through racing was involved…so my fault." She said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

Law just hoped she didn't get reborn with her clumsiness…he really hoped so…He doubted he could handle two clumsy disasters….

End Flashback…

"Do we have to?"Law asked really wanting to go to the library already. He saw Rei pouting like Lami used to do making him flinch slightly.

"Please Laaaaw?" She asked stopping her pouting and started to resort to using her puppy dog eyes instead."Ice cream is my fav dessert in the whole wide world. It's a blessing from heaven!~" She said with her eyes sparkling.

"…Fine."Law said with a sigh. Through when Rei turned her back to him to go tug him towards the café, he gave a small smile.

"Law look! There are so many flavors!~ Oh they have my super fav one! Chocolate chip mint flavored ones! Can I have that one Law?" She asked looking at the black haired boy with a wide smile.

"Sure." He said as he walked over to the cashier, Rei stood behind him."Excuse me, we would like to buy two ice creams. A chocolate chip mint one and a strawberry one." He ordered.

"Would you like a table?" Asked the cashier. Law thought for a moment, they wouldn't be allowed to enter the library with Ice cream, so seems like the two would have to eat here.

"Yes. A table for two." He didn't need anybody else sitting down next to them.

The cashier called a waiter."He'll show you to your table."

Law and Rei followed the waiter to a table near the window. Sitting down Rei looked out the window.

Rei wondered where Penguin and Shachi were. She hasn't seen the two around town yet, but maybe fate is just waiting till Law turns 13…Now that Rei thinks her birthday is tomorrow. Turning seven…the irony. Six and seven being the most hated and awful ages of her life back in her old world. Here it's almost the same with having her Island attacked and her parents dying, but instead of being alone she was able to safe Corazon and by the looks of it have a decent relationship with Law. Maybe now we could be friends!

"H…Hey Law?" Rei started feeling nervous, she was never good with making friends. She could barely introduce herself to people without blushing or feeling awkward. Through since Law was child sized it was a bit easier."I wanted to ask you something…" Just spit it out Rei!

Stupid Bread, why is it on our table. Burn it, throw it away, I don't care just get this away from me."What?" Law asked looking at her instead of glaring at the bread that was on their table.

"D-Do you think w-we could be f-friends?" She asked as her hands tighten their grip on her shorts.

"No." Law stated bluntly.

"Oh.." Rei said in a tiny voice feeling crushed on the I should have waited longer before asking….

"You forgot that we're better than friends." Law stated with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see her face.

"Eh?" What? Did I miss something?

"We're siblings."

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Rei's outburst made everybody in the café look at her, she blushed feeling embarrassed, but didn't stop looking at Law with wide deer-caught-in-the-headlights eyes. Wow she was really out of it these past few days.

"Why are you so surprised. Didn't we both admit that Cora-san is like a father to us?"He asked, though Rei saw that instead of a smirk a small smile appeared on his face as he tugged his hat down to cover his eyes slightly.

Rei blinks three times before a giant smile appeared on her face."Right!"

She then said when worry came over her. Did Law WANT her as a sister or was he feeling FORCED to accept her as his sister." But are you sure you want a little sister like m-Ooof"

Law had gotten annoyed by Rei asking such a stupid question so he just put his hat on her head.

"If I didn't want you as a sister I wouldn't have called you my sibling." Law stated.

"Law…your hat." Rei touched the hat on her head. It was so fluffy and warm!

"You can wear it for a little bit, but don't lose it or get it ripped." Law stated seriously.

He must be also protect of it like Luffy is of his hat. Rei thought with a chuckle.

"You can count on me Law-Nii!~" She said extremely happy with a wide smile. Law let a smile appear on his face before turning neutral as a waiter came and gave the two their ice creams and spoons.

Rei and Law thanked the waiter before digging in. Law ate the ice cream at normal speed while Rei….well imagine Luffy and replace meat with ice cream, you get Rei.

Rei finished her ice cream pretty fast, while Law was still only halfway done."Law-Nii, When can I start training again?"

Law gave her a blank look as his eye slightly twitched."Are you serious…" He already knew the answer.

"Of course I am! I can become lazy and turn into you!" She joked with a smirk earning a spoon in the face."Ow!" She rubbed her nose with a pout."Can't take a joke, but no seriously when can I train again? I really do need to get stronger."She stated looking at Law seriously.

"Your body is in no condition to train. Your back is too damaged. You're lucky I treated your wounds as fast as I did. The scars won't be noticeable only if somebody examines your back closely. While your right arm not only was cut, but also burned leaving a permanent scar. I can see how your right arm shakes every time you pick something up. You're right handed so what kind of training can you do with that kind of hand right now?"Law asked Rei who was looking at her right hand.

"I'm not only right handed, I learned how to throw things and write with my left one too!" I knew it'll be useful! "Through its more difficult and I do prefer my right hand, I can still train with my left one and my right one needs to get used to…feeling pain." Rei said quietly the last part, but seeing how Law was glaring at her means he heard her. Shit..

"Is it about the whole…" Future events thing. Nobody needed to voice that.

"Yes…There will be a lot of fight where I could get injured so I need to continue training." Rei told Law who nod his head in understanding.

"You do know if Cora-san finds out about you getting hurt he will never let you out of his sight." Law told Rei who nod knowingly.

"I know. Through Law..You know he…wouldn't have been with us…well you if I didn't change things, so here is a question that has been bothering me. What do you think will happen to Corazon?" Rei asked in a serious voice as her emotionless mask came on again.

Law actually looked surprised before turning serious.

"Hmm, well he wanted to leave this place together with me, and now you. I know he wanted to deliver the information about Dressrosa to a marine base or a trustworthy marine, but after he got me the Op-Op fruit he won't be able to return to being a marine again and he most likely will get arrested…What do you suggest?"

"I think he should go with one of us. You already know I want to join the Strawhat pirate IF I get lucky, while I know you still want to become a pirate." Law nod in agreement.

"So our questions are: Who gets to take Corazon and do you think he would want to become a pirate again?" Law stated as Rei nod her head.

"If not we could always guilt trip him, cause I don't want somebody finding out our connection to him and track him down then use him as a hostage. Its either you or me. Through I would need to talk to Luffy about it first." Rei said tapping her chin. I doubt he'll mind a new crew member….

"Lets see how things will go for now and then talk about this again in a few years, okay?" Law asked since things might change in the future. Rei nod in agreement. The waiter came over and gave the check to Law who paid right away for the ice creams.

The two then left the café.

"So where are we of to? The library?" Asked Rei.

"Yes, I need to borrow some medical books and then we can check the weapon store." Law stated.

"Weapons? Are you looking for a sword?"

"Future knowledge?" Law whispered so that only Rei could hear.

"Yup. I know what kind of sword you had, but I dunno where you got it."

"I see, well you also need to have a sword."

"Wait what!? I'm not good with swords!"

"You need to at least learn SOME basics. What if your unarmed and only got a sword as your weapon. You won't be able to fling it."

"I'll use Mixed arts!"

"Are you honestly trying to get away from learning a useful skill? Aren't you the one who is paranoid and whines about needing to learn a wide range of skills?"

"…Touche." Said Rei. Honestly Rei loved Swordplay…watching swordplay, not participating, nope de do. She wasn't confident enough to try using something as heavy and hard to learn as that. She knew that just waving it around like an idiot will not only embarrass herself, but the sword and all the swordsman around the world…aaaand cause her to get injured…but seeing as Law really did want her to learn a basic amount…I should at least TRY to learn…

"Fine. Through I doubt I'll start carrying around a sword. I don't like having noticeable weapons on my persona."

"Says the one with the bow and arrows."

"First of I don't carry them around these days and second I don't plan on using them, sure I'll keep them, but I doubt I'll use them. I want to focus on Knife throwing and my mixed arts most of all. Plus getting my speed up to at least slightly match my Observation and have a few senbon around."

"Talking about Haki, can you teach it to me?" Law asked Rei who choked on her spit.

"E-Excuse me!?" She pointed at herself with wide eyes."You want ME to teach YOU Haki!?"She pointed at Law when she said You. Before lowering her hand and staring at Law in disbelieve" Law I'm a terrible teacher! I think a monkey can teach you better than I could! Plus I don't know how to teach Haki! I just know some stuff about how to awaken it!"

Law scoffed." I think you're exaggerating. Plus I asked Cora-san, but he told me he never learned any kind of Haki."

"Still Law I'm a bad teacher, sure I can give pointers , but who can't? My problem is I can't explain things correctly without babbling on and on about it. I'm only going to confuse you!"

"So? To me it seems like you're afraid of teaching me aaand that you think I'm stupid…."

WHAT!? "What! No, you're one of the smartest people I know!" Rei flinched."I-Im…Im more than afraid of failing or disappointing you…I'm just going to waste your time with this.."

Law sighed annoyed." Rei,stop that."

Rei shut up is what he wants to say. She thought, but closed her mouth anyways.

"Stop doing that,me and Corazon won't be disappointed IN you. I'm not trying to pressure you into helping me OR guilt trip you."He glared at her when he noticed her guilty looking face."Just try to work on your confidents. Can't you give me just some pointers that can help me awaken my haki?"

"…Well…yeah…yeah I think I can."She sighed."You had Armored Haki. I think I can help you awaken it….through it still might take years for you to even get a brief control of it."

"Fine by me. At least I will be one step ahead this time around." Law stated.

After getting some medical books and two decent swords we headed back toward our temporary home.

Corazon was making lunch. He actually cooked pretty decently when he didn't set himself on fire during the cooking process.

Looking over to us he smiled widely."Law! Rei! There you guys are! You're just in time for lunch. And see I can make lunch without setting myself on fire!" He stated proudly.

That's just sad….Both Law and Rei thought with a blank look on their faces.

"Um…Good job Dad. " Rei said hoping to cheer him up, but the look he gave her reminded her of the same look he gave Law when he called him Cora-san for the first time.

"You called me Dad!"He was grinning widely…wait he was also crying tears of joy.

"Sure did." Rei nod her head." After all you practically adopted me and Law." She said shrugging before giving Law a mischievous grin."Plus Law-Nii admitted that you are pretty much our dad."

Law turned an interesting shade of red."REI-YA!" That was her cue to run like hell. Laughing like a mad man she dashed as Law chased her feeling ready to strangle her, while also giving her a lecture about running around when her injuries aren't fully healed yet.

Corazon on the other hand watched with wide eyes. Hearing Rei's comment from before replying in his head. A gentle and happy smile appeared on his face.

They are my kids….And I love them so much. I promise to be the best kind of father I can be and protect my children! Looking at Law who was chasing the crazy laughing Rei he couldn't stop himself from laughing happily. Rei is already making Law act more accepting and more his age.

"Cora-san! Why are you laughing!?" Law yelled at Corazon feeling embarrassed and angry.

"Cause my kids are so adorable!" Corazon laughed happily making Law even more embarrassed as he reached out to tuck his hat over his eyes to hide his blush, only to notice that his hat wasn't there. He forgot Rei was still wearing it.

"Rei-ya! Give me back my hat!"Law yelled, while Rei just laughed sitting on top of the fridge. She climbed up it when Law was distracted.

"Hmm…Nope!~ I wanna see my big brother turn into an adorable tomato from embarrassment!~" She giggled like crazy.

"I'll cut your head off after I catch you!" He yelled at Rei who started laughing like crazy.

"Sounds like fun!~ Then I can haunt you as a bouncing head!" Like a Koromon. She thought laughing. Rei wasn't afraid of Law since she now knew he wouldn't really hurt her, might try to scare her though. Through she was curious how it felt being just a head.

"What are you brats yelling about!" Volff yelled out from his study.

"Nothing!" Both Law and Rei yelled back.

4 months later…

The 7 year old Rei was plotting. She had received an ear full from Corazon, Volff AND Law when they found out she had turned 7 and didn't tell them that her birthday was on the 10th of March. Honestly she just forgot to mention it. It wasn't really such a big deal. They could celebrate her next birthday. She just didn't want to celebrate her 7nt birthday...her 6 and 7 birthdays used to always bring her some kind of depressing events.

Through today isn't about her past birthday, but the birthday of Rossinante!~ July 15!~ She had been plotting how to celebrate it for days with Law. Today was the day. They would act…normal.

Both Law and Rei could see they were giving Corazon heart attacks every time they did something reckless or stupid or plain creepy. Like the time Law was experimenting with his devil fruit and she was helping , that day we learned to never experiment near Corazon. I doubt he appreciated holding my head with arm horns for 8 hours before Law felt better enough to put me back together. I JUST WANTED TO LOOK LIKE CHOPPER! Geez…So today they would be normal kids. No training, no reading advanced books just being normal kids. No training with swords with that sadistic Lawpaw! Now they just need to wait for Corazon to wake up.

When Corazon woke up he expected a bomb to go off, but surprising nothing happened…it was disturbing…

Quickly sitting up he rubbed his head. Yesterday he had tripped and hit a tree. His head still hurt, but eh he could ignore it. Not the first time something like this happened to him.

Suddenly he noticed a delicious smell in the air. He left the bedroom and he saw that the smell wasn't coming from the kitchen.

Following the smell outside he arrived a bit farther from the house, where a table waited for him. On the table was a nice looking candy cake with candles, a few salads(normal ones, potato salad, carrot salad), a plate of roasted chicken, Orange Juice, a bottle of sake and no bread anywhere in sight! It was amazing!

Law and Rei both stood on each side of the table with a small smile and a grin, respectively.

"Happy Birthday Daddy/Cora-san" The two said at the same time.

Rei happily ran over to Corazon and gave him a hug.

Corazon on the other hand was crying tears of joy. He picked little Rei in his arms and spun her around wildly making her head spin before stopping, putting her gently down and then waiting with a huge smile for Law to hug him.

Law blushed embarrassed, but he did come over and gave Corazon a hug, who then pulled Rei into the hug again and snuggled the two of them happily while tears streamed down his face.

Silly Corazon. Rei thought with a giggle, while Law was blushing embarrassed, but also had a smile on his face.

"Daddy, can you let me go? Both me and Law got you a present!" Rei said happily.

"You two didn't have to get me a present." Corazon said to them."You two are the best present I could ever wish for!" He put his head on their heads.

Both Law and Rei looked at him wide eyed. Rei blinked the tears away while Law tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Daddy we love you a lot! Like a looot!"Rei said happily a few tears falling. He is a freaking adorable big hearted cinnamon roll! He needs to be protected!

"We love you…"Law said quietly feeling shy.

Corazon smiled wider."I love you two too!"

"But we still want to give you a birthday present." Rei said with a pout after wiping her tears away. Law just nod his head. They worked hard to get it.

"Oh okay then."Corazon said with a short laugh letting go of the two kids.

Rei gave him a nicely wrapped box. When he opened it he saw a silver chain like necklace.

"Its comes with something else too!~"Rei said with a grin as Law gave Corazon a nicely wrapped present with a bow on it.

When he opened it he saw a silver heart shaped locket with Corazon written on it. When he opened it he saw the initials RLR written on one side and the other contained a picture of him sleeping while Law sat next to him staring at the camera with a small smile, Rei had her head in a corner of the camera with a large grin on her face. Seems like she was the one taking the selfie. It looked like from the time he fell asleep outside.

"RLR?" Corazon blinked twice as he stared at the initials.

"Stands for Rossinante, Law and Rei. We kinda are used to calling you Corazon, Cora-san or Daddy in my case, but we do know your real name, so we decided to put the initials of our real names Inside there." She looked a bit nervous as she asked."D-Do you like it?"

Silents…

Corazon jumped up surprising Rei while Law just blinked up at him."Like it? I LOVE IT!" He grabbed the two and hugged them in a bone crushing hug while spinning around, before tripping and falling face first on the ground. Squishing the children with his weight.

"GOWA-WAN/WAWWY!"(CORA-SAN/DADDY!) The kids screeched under him.

After getting off of them and apologising all of them sat down to eat. Corazon was happily wearing the chain with the locket around his neck.

They talked, laughed and enjoyed the food before finishing it and lying down to look at the clouds and relax.

Law stared at the clouds bored. He liked stargazing better. Rei liked both Stargazing and cloud watching, through she also prefered Stargazing. Corazon enjoyed both the same amount, it was just such a nice day that he felt like cloud watching together with the kids.

They talked about random things and just enjoyed each other's company, weeeell until Rei stood up and returned with water balloons and Volff who had also congratulated Corazon, but he had a the 'Water Balloon War Machine! Version 3!' with him. Rei threw each of her water balloons at Law and Corazon who didn't see it coming. It hit them right in the face.

"Pffft Hahahahaha!"Rei laughed as she saw their shocked faces.

The two blinked at the same time before looking at each other then back at Rei with a mischievous looks on their faces making Rei stop laughing. She started to sweat as they slowly


	5. Chapter 5

"So can you handle it?"

"Pfft, You doubt me? I can handle this easily!"

"I'm counting on you to bring him back at sundown."

"I know! I know! Come on Dad trust me a bit more, you know I know this is important!"

Corazon sighed."I know Rei, I'm just really nervous, excited and worried! I want this to be perfect!"

"I know that Dad, just don't set anything on fire, I beg of you!" Rei said tugging on his pants sleeve, since she couldn't reach his shoulders and shake him by his shoulders."Cause all of this stuff costed us a lot of money." She pouted as Corazon just sweat dropped.

"You know I don't plan on setting things on fire!" Corazon complained with a pout of his own.

"...That's why I took your cigarettes." Rie said with a deadpan look as she took out his cigarettes from behind her back. Corazon just gaped at her before checking his pocket to see that those were indeed his.

"How did you..? Give them back Rei, please? I need them." He asked as he extended his hand towards her.

Rei just slowly put the cigarettes in her pocket."No. You can't smoke today...At all."

"B-But Rei!" Corazon complained, he wouldn't forcefully take them away from Rei, he knew smoking was bad for him, but it was a stupid habit he picked up after working for Doffy.

"No, this way you also won't set yourself on fire...maybe...I hope." Rei said sweat dropping and begging for things to go right today.

Corazon sighed."Fine, but after today can I have them back?"

"...Fiiineee." Said Rei with a pout."But right now I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Rei."

"Thank you, I'll need it…" This is going to be tough….

A few minutes later. Rei saw Law sitting on the couch reading a book. She grinned as she walked over to him and chirped.

"Hey Lawpaw!~"

"No." Law said not looking up from his book.

Rei blinked twice before pouting."Eh!? I didn't even ask anything!"

Law answered not looking up from the medicine book."When you call me by that nickname than that means you either want something or are plotting something, which is even worse...So which is it?." He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow when he said the last sentence.

"...I just wanted to hang out...I heard there was going to be a festival." Rei said remembering that there was indeed going to be a small festival.

"Shouldn't we be avoiding festivals? There is a 20% chance that Doflamingo is still looking for me and Cora-san in this area." Law said as his eyes shadowed thinking about the flamingo.

"Pshh, That's what WE want him to think, he knows that you would be smart to avoid such a thing, that's why he won't be expecting you there, we just need to stay in the most crowded areas." Rei said hoping to convince Law to come with her.

"..." Law just gave her his blank look which Rei hated. It looked more of a silent are-you-an-idiot look, that's what Rei decided to call it.

"Are you worried about the townspeople? I know you go to town sometimes, but you mostly stay unnoticed by people." Rei asked when she noticed Law flince.

"It's not easy Rei. What if they treat me like the other people that I met?"

"Law, you're spots completely disappeared. I don't know how they would have reacted if they had seen them, but you have nothing to worry now that's for sure."

"..."

"Please Law-Nii?" She whined as she hugged Law with fake teary eyes.

"...Fine.." Law mumbled hating it when she whined. Plus he needed to get over his fear.

When Law turned his back to her so that he could put away his book he didn't hear nor see how Rei cheered quietly."Yez!" She quickly stopped cheering when Law turned toward her with unimpressed look on his face.

"Are we going now?" He asked bored. Rei nod her head."Rei where is Cora-san?"

"He-" Shit if I tell him Corazon feels sick he would examine Corazon, if I tell him Corazon is busy he would ask with what, if I tell him Corazon has plans he would ask with who and if I ask Volff he knows something's going on since Volff doesn't want the self flamesetter near his inventions...I can't believe I'm using this excuse…."He is stuck on the toilet...Don't ask, he said he'll meet up with us later." I hope I'm not sweating…

Rei could see Law wrinkled his nose before sighing, face palming and then saying as he glanced at her from behind his hand."Okay...Let's go then." He turned toward the town, Rei grinned as she followed after him.

When they arrived into town they could see pumpkins, a long table with different kind of food, a crowd with all the villagers cheering, drinking and dancing.

"Hey Law?"

"Hmm."

"Do you know what they are celebrating?"

"...I think this town celebrates each day just for fun."

"Wait seriously?!" AWESOME! She should have gone here sooner!

"You didn't know? Didn't you want to come here in the first place?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Yes, but I never really tried to find out what they are celebrating or for how long, I just wanted to visit a festival….Does it matter?" Rei asked looking innocent, but Law could tell the last question was a way for her to annoy him.

"..." Law's eye twitched as he sighs. "No, not really..."

Rei just grinned."Love you too Law-Nii!~"

That made Law cover his eyes with his hat. Rei chuckled knowing she made him blush. Law easily got embarrassed whenever she or Corazon tell him that. It was adorable!

Rei than tugged Law toward the food and games. They ate some delicious sweets even through Law told her not to eat too much or she might get sick, making Rei pout, she didn't eat many sweets, but she did have her moments when she was in a sugary-eating mood.

They then went to see the games they had, there were shooting games, ring toss and ball tossing games, through one boot caught Rei's attention. It looked like a shady boot, reminding of a voodoo place. Rei feeling extremely curious let go of Law's hand and ran over toward the boot. Looking all the weird stuff there.

"Hello there child." Said a sweet voice. Rei turned her head to see a pretty black haired lady in a pretty dress, with different accessories on her, but she didn't seem like a noble woman.

"Hello Miss." Rei said politely."Excuse me, but is this a voodoo shop or um, I'm sorry if I'm being rude." She looked down feeling her cheeks heat up, if she was wrong this would be really rude of her. She looked at the lady when she heard laughing.

"Oh don't worry child, I'm Sayo. What might be your name?" The lady asked with a smile.

"Um...Nice to meet you Miss Sayo, My name is Rei."

"Rei? What a pretty name. So Rei, do you like anything in my store?" She asked putting a hand on her cheek as leaned against the counter looking at Rei.

"Well." Rei let her eyes scan the store, she did have some money with her, so she might buy something, her eyes than landed on a basket with a black like the night stone, a spark appeared in Rei's eyes for a second before disappearing."What is that stone?"

Sayo looked at Rei surprised. She looked at the basket and took the stone into her hand before showing it to Rei."You mean this?" Rei nod her head."Sorry, but this isn't a stone, this is an egg."

"Egg?"

"Yes, I found a few of these in an abandoned lab, I don't know what it is, but it hasn't hatched in 20 days, it might have...already passed on..but I just can't bring myself to get rid of it." She said looking at the now dubbed egg with a sad smile.

"...An egg...:" Rei mumbled. I want it...I don't know why, but I feel like I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't get it...But what if it hatches into something dangerous? It might hurt me, Law and Corazon, but...shit…"Miss Sayo? Can I buy it? I will take good care of it, even if it never hatches."

"...I don't know…"

"Please Miss Sayo?"

"...Okay...But please don't lose it. Here." She put the small black like the night egg into Rei's hands. She stared at the cold like ice egg for a few seconds before her whole body felt a heartbeat, but it was only for a second. So warm.."..Don't worry, I'll look after you." Her eyes were half lid as a gentle smile was directed toward the egg."How much does it cost?"

"Nothing, consider it a present."

"What? But.."

"Don't worry about it."

She gently put it into her hoodie's pocket before looking up at Sayo."Thank you Miss Sayo."

"No problem Rei." She smiled at Rei."Take care of it."

"Huh?" Rei blinked and suddenly saw that the boot and Sayo were gone."What!? Miss Sayo?!"

She looked around not seeing the boot or the nice lady. Nor did her Observation Haki pick up her presence."Where did she go?"

Suddenly she felt a fist hit her over the head."Ouch! What the hell!?" She turned toward the culprit to see Law with a glare. Gulping she said in a nervous voice."Hi there Law-Nii..Nice day today? Hehe...he.."

"Why the f%ck did you let go of my hand when there is such a large crowd!? Do you want to get lost!?" He scolded her as she shrunk back.

"Sorry Law-Nii…" She said honestly sorry. Law's glare soften as he could also hear she was honestly sorry. Signing he took her hand and started leading her toward the direction of their camp."Come on." As Law tugged her, Rei put her other hand into her pocket to feel the egg was there, meaning she didn't imagine Miss Sayo.

I hope I didn't mess up...She thought worrying that Miss Sayo might have sold her something dangerous or something like that. Corazon should be done with the preparations! She decided to think about other stuff, so that she wouldn't worry so much.

When they reached the house Law stared wide eyed and with his mouth slightly open. There streamers, balloons, a table with food and a onigiri cake 'Happy Birthday Law was written on it with ketchup.

Rei snuck over towards Corazon, before Law turned toward them. The two than happily yelled out."Happy birthday Law!"

"What..but.." He couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday, but then he remembered he shouldn't have even lived up to his 13 birthday. He saw Corazon come over to him and give him a hug."Cora-san?" He asked when he felt something wet on his cheek. Corazon was crying.

"Happy Birthday Law...You're going to live a long life Law…" He said as he cried tears of happiness. Law blinked, but couldn't stop his own tears. He would live a long life..He would grow up into an adult...He would get a chance that his sister never got..He wishes she and his classmates could have grown up into adults together...The tears fell from his eyes as he clung to Corazon.

Rei wiped her own tears, happy that Law was alive and that Corazon was with him. She was also grateful for having these two as her family. Moving toward a rock she took out a wrapped sword from behind the rock. Carrying it toward Law she said."Happy Birthday Law-Nii." Her voice was gentle as her eyes were filled with happiness.

Law blinked at her as Corazon let go of him and let him go towards her. Law took the sword from Rei, when he unwrapped it he saw it was a beautiful nodachi. It seemed too big for him right now.

"It's name is Kikoku, It's the sword you originally had. We found some guys in town and they had the sword moving from one place to another, so we bought it off of their hands." Rei Said."It's also a cursed sword so be careful."

"I'm not worthy of it..yet.." Said Law with a smirk at the end before looking up at Corazon and Rei."Thank you so much. It's an amazing sword."

"That's not all." Said Corazon."Here this is for you." He handed Law a pocket watch.

"A watch?"

"Turn the clock" Corazon said as Law did that he turned the clock and opened it to see the picture Corazon had in his locket."What?"

"it's custom made, I'm keeping the original picture in my bag." Rei said.

"This is great. Thank you Cora-san and Rei." Law said to the two with a gentle smile, who grinned at the same time.

"Don't forget about me Law." Law almost jumped in surprise, but as he turned around he could help but grin. Volff stood there with an aid kit that contain different types of medical equipment like scalpers, knives, scissors, needles and so on."Since you want to be a doctor I got you this."

"Thank you so much." Law said as he took the kit with a grin. He was so happy. He found people who genuinely cared for him. He found a second family.

"Now let's go eat some Onigiri Cake!~" Chirped Rei.

All of them smiled and went over to the table and started to eat the food, but it soon turned into a food fight and the one who started it was Rei...like always, soon food was flying everywhere. All of them were covered in food head to toe. Rei was the first to go take a bath, while Corazon cleaned up a bit with Law watching over him, so that Corazon wouldn't get hurt because of his clumsiness.

When Rei entered the water she scrubbed all of the food out of her hair and off her skin. When she was satisfied she dried herself and put a clean pair of clothes that was a simple red shirt and black shorts with pockets. She gasped as she remembered the egg in her dirty hoodie. She ran over to the pile of dirty clothes and took out the black like the night egg, hugging it, happy that it wasn't cracked. She stared at it for awhile.

"You were scared weren't you?" She whispered to the egg with glazed eyes."You were all alone, forgotten...Don't worry…" Her eyes came back to life."I won't leave you or give up on you...so don't give up on yourself…" She whispered to it as she hugged it to her cheek.

She was snapped out of it when she heard yelling. Corazon must have set himself on fire or tripped. Rei thought sweat dropping. She put the egg in her pocket and went over to see what the commotion was, only to see Cora-san's hand and legs sticking out of a pile of food, while Law tried to dig him out while yelling at him annoyed.

"..." Nope...Rei went to the bedroom and fell asleep before Law could notice her.

Some time later….

It was almost the end of November and still no Bepo! Rei had made Law spend all November near the beach. Though they did train in a secluded area. Rei kept on her Observation Haki 24/20 all day. The worst part was that apparently winter decided to hit full force.

Currently she and Law were walking near the beach, a long sigh escaped Rei as Law looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Is it that important for me to meet those people?" He asked Rei, she didn't give him much details on who those people were, just that they would be his friends and he himself deducted they would most probably be part of his future crew.

"Yes! It's really important for you to have friends! You wouldn't want to be a loner!" Said Rei the last part with her tongue out. Law just rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Rei asked looking confused at Law.

"Aren't you my friend?"

"I'm your sister, so that doesn't count. Family doesn't count in this one."

"You also then don't have any friends."

"Untrue! I got Frederic, Sai and Ai!"

"A turkey and two 4 year olds, Wow. I'm so jealous." He said sarcastically.

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but realized Law was correct."...I hate you sometimes…." She said with a pout and crossed arms.

"Love you too." Law said with a smirk as Rei blinked. That was the first time Law said that teasingly without blushing and it made her happy AND irritated because he was making fun of her. Was that normal? Most likely in her case it was.

Suddenly Rei felt a presences. Letting her haki look around she noticed there was a bear aura."FINALLY!" She yelled out annoyed as she grabbed Law's hand and pulled him toward the location. She really wanted to get out of this snowstorm. She also was annoyed that the bear was located near the forest entrance instead of near the waves. they pretty much wasted their time bringing themselves even closer to the cold.

As they were closing in on the place they could already see two boys kicking a bear who was most likely only slightly bigger than Rei. Since Law was around 140 cm, Rei was around 118 cm tall making Bepo around 128 cm tall.

Law who was being dragged by Rei looked interested at seeing a polar bear. He remembered how Lami and him used to share a love for polar bears growing up. The polar bear clearly wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Stop! Please stop it!" The two boys kept kicking him from behind. The bear had tears in his eyes, but didn't fight back.

"Heh Heh! You're way too weak for a bear!" The brown haired kid jabbed at the bears head.

"Hurry up and go back to the woods!" The other boy who was wearing the hat with the word PENGUIN on it said as he repeatedly punched the bear.

Law was so disgusted he didn't notice what he said out loud."Tch, what a messed up bunch..."

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing to that cub" Rei yelled so loud the whole island could probably have heard her. Law felt as if he had gone deaf. 14 year old Shachi and 15 year old Penguin glared at Rei and him.

"Rei." Law said making Rei look at him, but she had a glare that was as cold as ice that surprised Law.

"What!?"

"Can you not yell so loud. I almost went deaf." Law stated as Rei blinked, slowly calming down slightly.

"Oh Sorry Law-Nii." She said though she didn't sound that sorry. Turning back toward the two kids and bear she glared at Shachi and Penguin in disapproval."Why the fucking hell are you bullying this adorable ball of fluff!?"

The two kids looked annoyed at her."Who the hell are you weirdos? You got a problem with us!?" Shachi spat out like a thug to Law ignoring Rei though he did shiver when he saw her glare.

"Not really. I have no interest in you or the bear so do what you want." Law said while he felt Rei glaring at him now. Great…

"Don't get cocky! I don't like your attitude. But I'll let it slide if you leave all your valuables."Said Penguin though he did look a bit unnerved by the girl and the boy was freaking creepy on his own too.

"You have this amazing ability to annoy people without actually doing anything." Rei told Law as she actually started to look amused at his 'fuck this shit' expression.

"And you have the uncanny ability to drag me into the most stupidest situations." He countered.

"Wait till you meet my maybe-captain." She gave him an almost feral grin.

"I already feel terrified." Law said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop ignoring us!" the two boys roared out as they took a knife and bat respectably and closed in on Law and Rei.

Rei didn't waste any time, she took out four knives and flung them towards the teens, scratching them on the cheek and legs. She wasn't really aiming to hurt them seriously.

"ROOM." Law said in a low voice as a circular dome spread out with him and Rei at its center.

"W-What the hell is this!?"

"We're closed in!?"

Rei watched Law take two stones that were at his feet and threw them into the air.

"Shambles." He exchanged the boys and the rocks places. Rei watched as the boy fell from the sky and face planted on the ground.

She winched. Ow, that must have hurt."Are they dead?" She asked as she took a stick and started poking them.

"Stop that." Law said as he took her stick away and started checking their pulse."They're fine, just unconscious. Let's go, dinner should be almost ready." He told Rei.

"Ah." Rei said finally noticing that she was shivering from the cold. Before she could ask about the bear said bear cried out.

"W-Wait."

"What do you want?" Rei slapped Law's shoulder and muttered to him. "Don't be rude."

"Um, thank you for saving me. I was so scared I couldn't move."

"They came after me and my sister. I only defended myself and her. I wasn't trying to help you." Law stated bluntly, while Rei wondered how in the hell did he befriend people…

"But still! Still, wow, I'm so happy." After saying that the polar bear started crying.

"Nooo." Rei said as she ran over and gave the bear a hug making him cry harder.

Seeing that neither Rei nor the bear were going to let go anytime soon, Law directed them to a cave. At least that way they could have some shelter from the snowstorm.

"Why didn't you fight back? You're a bear aren't you? How could you lose to a bunch like that…" Law asked as Rei patted the bear on the head.

"You could have bite them, through I doubt their meat would have tasted that nice...Wasn't one of them a penguin…?" Rei mumbled the last sentence while Law facepalmed and the bear looked at her somewhat freaked out.

"I don't eat people!"

"Thank god." Law mumbled to himself before looking at Rei."The guy with the Penguin hat wasn't an actual penguin, he was human."

"You sure?" Rei was clearly messing with him so he decided to ignore her and turn his attention back to the bear.

"Back to my question."

"Well, They actually talked to me."

"That's all?" Law asked raising his eyebrow in the process.

"I thought we could get along."

"You thought that as they were hitting you?" Law asked and he could see Rei wanting to voice the same.

"Yeah. I thought if I just let them so it, we could maybe become friends."

"You poor fluffy delusional bear." Law heard Rei mumble as she gave the bear a hug, while Law started wondering why this polar bear was here, alone.

"Say, do you live around here?" He actually doubted that, apparently this was a one of the people Rei wanted him to meet, if he was on this island for a long time Rei would have already dragged him to meet this bear the moment she sensed him.

"Nope, I just got to this island yesterday. I don't know anyone, and I have nowhere to stay."

Law ignored the puppy dog eyes Rei was giving him. No.

"Where are you from?"

"Um, do you know the New World?"

"We heard of it." Which was true. Law learned about it from the Donquixote family, while considering Rei knew the future it was only logical to assume she knew too."Did you really come all the way here from the New World?"

The bear nodded his head.

"Awesome! By any chance did you come here on your own ship?" Rei asked somewhat hopeful, if Bepo was able to navigate it here from the New World maybe he knew a way to get to East Blue.

Law on the other hand was interested in the bear, if that was so the bear should be quite the navigator.

"Of course not." Rei felt her hopes and dreams crumble." I know a little bit about navigating but...Um, there is an island called Zou in the New World."

"Also known as a "Phantom Island" due to Log Poses being unable to point to it. It is home to the Mink Tribe." Rei stated as both Law and Bepo stared at her."What? I like reading." Which was only half a lie.

Law caught on right away and just nodded his head. Zou that was a pretty strange name.

"Log Pose?"

"Tell you later." She then turned to Bepo."Sorry, continue."

"It's okay. Zou is my home island. It's peaceful on Zou and I'm on good terms with my family, but one day my older brother disappeared."

"He didn't say he was leaving?"

"Nothing, not a word. So I decided to go look for him and got on a ship. But once I realized it was the wrong ship, I was already in the North Blue…"

"That's one hell of a mistake." Rei said." How can you mistake ships and not notice anything wrong?" Than she saw an image of Zoro in her head and said."Nevermind…"

"The ship also shook so badly and was almost struck by lightning, I thought I was gonna die."

Huh...Why did that sound familiar to Rei. God she couldn't remember was that the ship Sanji was on? You know what screw it.

"Hah Hah, you're an idiot. I guess a talking bear is still just a bear."

As Law said that the bear took a rope from the ground - Was it there the whole time? Rei thought - and slinging it around his neck.

"Wait, Wait! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"Both Rei and Law yelled out at the same time as they rushed over to the bear.

"Maybe I should. An idiot like me is better off dead." The bear sulked.

"I was joking, It was a joke! You're so damn sensitive!" Law took the rope and tried to calm the bear down. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the bear died because of a stupid joke.

Rei took the rope from Law and threw it as far as she could before turning towards the bear."It's okay it's okay! Law just doesn't have a good sense of humour." She patted the bear.

"Like yours is any better!" Law snapped back.

"Of course not! At least my jokes don't make people want to commit suicide!"

"It sure as hell make me want to!"

"I'm gonna tell Corazon you said that"

"Don't you dare Rei-ya!"

"Bite me."

Bepo watched the two argue back and forth before a giggle came out of him. They clearly weren't mad at each other just aggravated. After a few more minutes both of them calmed down and sat down.

"So you don't have anywhere to stay at, right?" Law asked the bear.

"Nope, I really want to get on a ship back to the New World, but it's so hard to find a ship headed for a place so dangerous. I can't take a ship on my own with my navigating skills, I'd get caught up in a storm and die."

"Well than, I suppose your 'objective' is to get better at navigating so you can head out again and find your brother." Law said as Rei stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Rei didn't know at the time that Law and Volff had a talk about objectives.

"That's right, I guess."

"Okay. Come with me." Rei grinned at Law before giving him a hug and mumbling thank you to him.

"H-Huh?"

Law just got up and started walking. Rei looked at the bear and nudged her head for him to come with them before running towards her big brother and matching his pace. The bear soon came shuffling after them.

"So, name?"

"Oh my brothers name is Zepo. In the Mink language it means 'handsome'!"

"He meant your name dear Snowfluff." Rei said as she saw Law's eye about to start twitching.

"Oh, me?! I'm Bepo!"

"Bepo, huh. Not bad, easy fo say. I'm Law. Trafalgar Law." Law ignored the snort that came from Rei.

"Law…"

"And I'm Rei!~ Satomi Rei!~" Rei said after calming down her laughter.

"Law and Rei…"

"Okay, now shut up and do what I say, Bepo…..What? I'm not going to try to hunt or eat you."

"Law-Nii, you're freaking him out."

"A-Are you sure? You're not gonna get a bunch of people to turn me into bear stew or anything?"

"Why would I do that?!"

"If you do I'm not eating it."

"Y-You really are planning to e-eat me!"

"Goddammit Rei." Law turn toward the bear."Stop shaking, I'm not planning to eat you."

"Yet." Rei whispered with a grin and that earned her a punch on the head."Ow!"

"Shut up idiot! You're freaking him out."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" She said trying to keep her amused smile from appearing, but instead a grin appeared on her face earning another punch on the head.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the house. Before they could open the door it was flung open by Corazon who had a warm coat on and looked to be panicky. As soon as he saw them he yelled out.

"There you are! I was so worried!" He was about to rush towards them to give them a hug when he tripped over the door mat.

Rei and Law moved out of the way and pulled Bepo with them as Corazon fell into the snow."Timbeeer…." Rei quietly said with a grin as she saw a smirk tugging on Law's mouth.

"Cora-san, are you okay?" Law asked as the man used his hands to lifted himself up from the snow while spitting the snow out of his mouth.

"At least he's not on fire." As Rei said that Corazon's right shoulder suddenly broke out in flames.

"You just had to jinx it." Law stated as he blankly stared at Rei, while in the background Corazon was rolling around the snow to stop the fire. Bepo on the other hand was panicking as he started throwing snow at Corazon's shoulder, but kept missing it and instead hitting Corazon in the face.

After the fire was finally put out. Corazon scolded both Rei and Law for being out for so long in a snowstorm. He had been worried sick.

"So where have you been and why is there a snowball throwing bear with you?" He asked them, before looking at Rei."I hope this isn't like with the turkey Rei, you can't just keep wild animals, no matter how much you want to."

"He isn't a wild animal Cora-san, I'll explain inside." Law said as he indicated for Rei and Bepo to follow him, with a sigh Corazon went with them.

Sometime later in the kitchen…

"Hey, Mister Junk." Said Law as he drank his tea.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not 'Mister Junk', it's 'genius inventor Volff'!...What on earth, is that a bear!?"

Volff didn't expect to see a polar bear drinking tea when he looked at the table. For a moment he thought that he must have finally snapped.

"Oh, this is Bepo. He's a polar bear and he's lost. He'll be living here now, so be nice."

Corazon who was also drinking some tea looked at Law with a raised eyebrow."You didn't think to ask permission from Volff-san first?"

"Well, I mean, he could also probably lend a hand with the work."

"Ah, Hello, I'm Bepo. He took me here without really explaining anything…."

"It talks!" Both Corazon and Volff yelled out. Bepo actually had stayed quiet for a pretty long time.

"Not so loud, Volff-san, Dad." Rei said taking a sip of her hot coco."So, can he stay here?"

"I'm sure you two brought him here for a reason, huh."

"Maybe." Both said at the same time.

"At least tell us the details, you promised to explain." Corazon said.

It took about an hour to explain everything. Volff would occasionally ask Bepo questions about his family, while Corazon would pat the bear. soon all of us sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I think I understand now." Volff broke the silence suddenly. " You want to learn more about navigating and go find your brother. I can't believe bears worry about their family, but well, it's not a suspicious motive or anything. Plus you answered all of my questions. You don't seem like the bad sort."

"So…?"

"So you can stay here. But! Don't forget about the give and take! Bepo, I'll be making you work your fair share, too! Don't expect to eat for free! And if you don't work I'll kick you right out, understand?!"

Volff went off to his bedroom snorting and muttering."..Life is nothing but brats now…"

"Am I a brat too?" Corazon asked as he pointed at himself while his face reminded Rei of a Ditto. Rei couldn't help but snort.

Law smiled as he thought about the old man. I think I'm finally starting to understand him. He snorts when he's somewhat happy.

It was time for bed and since there wasn't enough room Corazon choose to sleep in the living room on the couch, giving Bepo his bed.

"Hey Law, Rei, why are you guys being so nice to me?" Asked Bepo as he lied on the bed.

"Because I felt like it." Was Law's answer.

"Why shouldn't we? You didn't do anything bad to us and you're pretty kind." Was Rei answer.

As if it was enough they heard Beppo's snores.

"Guess we're not sleeping tonight." Rei joked.

"..."

"Is something wrong, Law?" She asked as she sat up looking at him concerned.

"...No...I've been just thinking."

"You know if you need to talk me and Corazon are always ready to listen, heck even Volff would and maybe after some time you can trust Bepo too, enough to let him listen." Rei said with a sad smile. She got out of her bed, taking her plush and pillow with her, and went over to his bed before climbing in.

Law gaze soften as he made some room for her. She would sometimes sleep in his bed or they both would sleep in Corazon's if either of them wanted to keep the nightmares away. Rei snuggled under the covers as she curled almost into a ball. Law lied next to her looking at the ceiling for some time before trying to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A one-shot featuring Frederic. Time: Around May

Frederic stared at the strange strange ridiculously tall bird man with a blank face. He didn't know what to make of this blond. Did he plan to set himself on fire? Did he want to cook himself and look like a burrito as he rolled on the ground while his black feathers were on fire?

By the way the red headed poult, (he didn't know what bird this poult was so he was calling her by how he would have called his own poults, poult.) and yes he was certain this was a bird child, since she kept acting like a daughter to the tall black feathered bird man, though he did not believe that the spotted scary one was a poult or any kind of other little bird breed, he looked more like a kit. Why was a poult and a kit acting like siblings? Were they both related to the tall bird man? How?

Frederic or something like that was what the red poult kept calling him, was that a bird breed? This was silly. He was a turkey not a Frederic, but it seem the red poult did not understand his language which was strange, but he still liked the red poult, she gave him food and after a while, he understood she was asking him to look after the tall bird man.

Through after seeing the tall bird man could not extinguish the fire and was not trying to become a burrito, only than did the turkey, who accepted to be called Frederic, took a bucket with water into his beak and carried it towards the tall bird man who kept flaring his arms around not noticing the turkey who stood there with the bucket of water.

Frederic got tired of this so he threw the bucket at the tall bird man, hitting the bird man in the face with it while the water hit the bird man's flaming shoulder, extinguishing the fire. Frederic stared at the bird man for a few minutes, but the bird man didn't move. Without wasting a minute Frederic started running around the birdman screeching in panic. Did he kill the bird man? Would he have to become the red headed poult's and the spotted scary kit's new father or mother or whatever the bird man was. He was like a weird combination of a father and mother.  
Going back to the topic Frederic was not ready to be father! He needed to do something!

When Rei and Law came back, they saw Frederic peeking Corazon's head while gobbling or whatever was a turkey's sound called. A bucket was lying not far with spilled water all over and there were scorch marks on the ground. Law looked at Rei with a bored look.

"I told you leaving the turkey with Cora-san was a stupid idea.."

"...Yeaah now that I think about it that wasn't one of my brightest ideas…." Rei said with a blank look her face.

Now back to the storyline!

A month passed and the snowstorm showed no signs of stopping. Volff told us that it was pretty normal on Swallow Island. Bepo didn't notice the cold since he was a polar bear, lucky and Corazon didn't really care since they were used to the cold by now, while me, I had gotten sick again and had to be treated by doctor Law.

I shivered as I thought how he pretty much promised to drug me with sleeping pills if I didn't stay in bed. Honestly he knew he didn't have to, I was happily going to stay in bed all day, but nooo he just had to be an ass.

Bepo was more dexterous than he looked. He not only helped with Volff's work, but also cooked and did the laundry, and when he wasn't doing those things, he was studying navigation. Law was especially impressed with him. Through Corazon on the other hand felt as if his job here was threatened, I and Law could see it written on his face, so he would occasionally makes us take a break earlier. Oh, Volff didn't allow me anywhere near the lab. He said I had too many devilish ideas and he felt sorry for my future enemies and I also kinda brew up a few of his inventions. It was not my fault okay! I'm just bad with technologie I get too nervous that I would make a mistake and ruin things and that is exactly what happened in the end.

We haven't seen nor heard from Shachi and Penguin for over a month, I sensed them somewhere in the forest, but they didn't really bother us.

Through something did still bother me. The time that I was alive I remember reading about how Bepo, Shachi and Penguin joined the crew. It pretty much just said that they were bullying Bepo and Law beat Shachi and Penguin up and BAM. They decided to follow Law.

I was beginning to worry, Did I change too much? Would they even join his crew? I wasn't planning to leave this place without them even through they were jerks towards Bepo.

Also Volff was something completely new. I didn't know that Law had lived with him, but it does make sense that Law couldn't have survived alone on this island. So that part I was pretty much sure happened in the canon just wasn't addressed.

Corazon, Law and Bepo were currently gathering vegetables in the greenhouse. Volff was locked up in his office and somebody needed to take my place while I was sick. Usually 2 people were enough, but since Law had nothing to do he joined the others. Through I knew Law just really liked the invention that helped grow the vegetables.

I really wanted something sour to eat... Getting up from my bed I went to the kitchen and took out a lemon out. After slicing it into round slices I happily started munching on them. That reminded me that unlike Law I loved sour things, Law hated them. I remember when Law pretty much threw a fit when he saw umeboshi on the table. I wasn't a fan of them either, since I just didn't like dry fruits in general, but Law's reaction was similar to a person offering him bread.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. I almost choked on my lemon.

For a moment I thought the old man blew himself up, but the sound came from the forest. Rushing towards a window I climbed up and I saw smoke coming from one spot as the snow slowly started to turn grey. I jumped down the window and fell on the floor. Looking at my feet, they were shaking. I was terrified.

Forcing myself up I ran to the greenhouse pretty much underdressed, but nobody was there, so I ran back inside.

"Rei!"

"Volff!" I ran over and hugged his leg. My body was shaking, where was Corazon, Law and Bepo? Did they go there. I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"Brat, you're burning up! You need to get back to bed, do you know where the other brats are?" He asked as he lifted me up, I just shook my head no. He carried me to my bed and tucked me in."Stay here and try to sleep, I'll go look for some medicine for you to get your fever down. I doubt those imbeciles will be out for long.

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but it was difficult with the way my body was burning and the worry over my family eating at me.

"Mister Junk!"

Law, I heard Law's voice as a door was kicked open. "L-Law-nii…." My body ached as I got out of the bed and pretty much dragged my body. Law rarely sounded like that, something was really wrong…As I got closer to the door I could make out talking.

"I'll start with casquettes abdomen. Cora-san! You should stop penguin-hat's bleeding! Tie a rope around the end of his arm, tightly and hold it up! Bepo, place his severed arm in a plastic bag and put it in ice water!"

"Got it!"

"Aye-Aye!"

I saw sparks in my eyes as I opened the door. Clutching the doorknob with all my strength as the scent of blood hit my nostrils. Nobody heard the door open.

I listened and watched as Law asked a bleeding Penguin."Hey penguin-hat, are you with me?"

I felt slightly relieved when I heard Penguin reply, but it was weak."Y-Yea…"

"Do you know you're friends blood type?"

Blood type? He needed a blood transfusion, oh gods how much did Shachi bleed out?

"I know...it's…X Type. The same as

...mine. So I remember….I'm sure."

"X Type.." He looked clearly upset.

X Type, I had X blood type. I remembered my parents talking about it once."L-Law-nii…"

He glanced at me shocked to see most likely in the condition that I was.

"Rei! What are you doing out of bed!?"

"I-I….Have….X Type b-blood." I said before sliding down against the door and puking all over the floor.

"Rei! Cora-san get her back to bed. She may have the right blood type, but she's sick, it won't be much help to us." Law ordered.

"Got it Law!" Corazon said as he lifted me up and carried me back into bed, while I felt a wet towel cleaning around my face, the water being changed and soon I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was already dark outside. I sat up and glanced to my right to see Law sleeping on his bed. Looking around the room with my eyes I saw that Corazon and Bepo were nowhere in sight. I checked my forehead, my fever seemed to have settled down through my body still ached.

I felt my throat was dry, I knew I needed to drink something, but I didn't want to risk getting up again. I heard the door opening as Corazon entered."Rei Rei? You're awake? How are you feeling?' Corazon asked me in a whispering voice, most likely to not wake Law up.

"I-I'm...better." He handed me a glass of water that I greedily drank."What happened? Are those two and Law okay?" I asked worried.

"Well, how about I start from the beginning?" Corazon asked me as I nodded my head.

Flashback…

"Laaaw! Can I harvest these plums, too?" Bepo asked as he pointed at the plums, which was a really bad idea on his part.

"No, idiot! What, do you want to make umeboshi with them?" Law snapped at Bepo.

"Of course. Umeboshi is so good! They're the best with onigiri." Bepo said as a bit of droll started dripping from his mouth.

"Stop! Don't you ever, ever talk about umeboshi in front of me again!" Law snapped as his face became slightly pale from thinking about the sourness of the meal.

"Hee! O-Okay, I get it! Just don't yell at me…" A depressed aura appeared around Bepo.

"Law, stop being mean to Bepo. He can gather the plums, you don't have to eat any umeboshi if you don't want to." Corazon said."I don't even understand why you dislike it so much."

"To me, umeboshi is the real devil fruit." Law grumbled.

"I have to disagree with you on that, nothing's worse than a real devil fruit." Corazon than grinned at Law with a teasing glint in his eyes."Also if you keep grumbling to yourself like that I'll start calling you Volff Junior."

Law looked at him in horror."You wouldn't dare."

"Hmm...maybe...I could just tell Rei than."

"NO! She won't shut up about it than!" Law protested clearly seeing how Rei would milk the situation.

Corazon was about to say something, but a loud explosion silenced all of them.

"It came from the forest!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go Bepo!" He was about to run out of the greenhouse when he felt being lifted up by his coat.

"Now hold on boys, you two are staying here, I'm going to go check it out ALONE." Corazon said.

"But Cora-san what if there are enemies!?"

"That gives me more reason as to why you should stay here." He placed them on the ground and pointed at them sternly.

"Don' ." With that he ran towards the forest.

The two boys glanced at each other and ran after him, through they kept their distance so he wouldn't notice them. When they reached the clearing Corazon finally noticed them.

"I thought I told you two to stay still!"

Before the two could answer they heard crying. Rushing towards the sound they saw two people lying in their own blood crying and screaming. Looking closer at them Law could make out that they were the two bullies from a month ago. Casquette was bleeding from the side of his abdomen, and penguin-hat was bleeding from his right elbow, his right arm lied next to him.

"Bepo! Cora-san! Take the boys on you're back! We'll take them to the house so that I could heal them!" Law ordered.

"R-Right! Let's save them!" Bepo didn't hesitate as he took the casquette boy, while Corazon carefully carried penguin-hat. Law had also grabbed the discarded arm with him.

"It….hurts...so bad." Said penguin-hat as Law was glad the boy was still conscious."We were….attacked by a boar…"

"Don't talk and don't move!" Corazon was the one to tell the barely conscious boy.

When they reached the house Corazon kicked the door open and Law called for Volff. The old man ran out and said.

"What the hell are you three doing bringing more people?! Wait, they're covered in blood!"

"They've both been seriously injured. Let me operate on them here!"

"Got it! I'll boil some water. You focus on what you need to do!" Volff was quick to take action after hearing Law sounding so serious.

Flashback end…

"I think from this point I heard him giving instructions. But what happened after you brought me to my bed." Rei asked looking horrified by the thought of such wounds.

"Well I missed some stuff, but how I understood Volff donated some of his blood. He also has X Type blood."

"What! But isn't it dangerous for him to donate at his age, especially to two people at once!"

"Yes, but he knew the risks and accepted them. Don't worry he's tired, but he's going to be okay."

"Thank god."

"At around the time he was taking care of the penguin-hat did I come back into the room."

Flashback

"Law you're sweating. I'll clean you up. I know I can't do anything much more than that."

"Ah, thank you Bepo"

"They, won't die right? You can save the, right?

"Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the genius doctor, Trafalgar Law!" Law clearly looked distressed, but after saying the last sentence he seemed to become slightly more confident.

"Cora-san, keep an eye on Casquette. I finished taking care of his injuries."

"Don't worry Law, I'll keep on eye on him."

"Good."

As soon as Law was finished with the operation and the reattaching of the arm to penguin-hat. He fell over backwards with a loud thud.

"Law!" Everybody yelled out worried.

"Make sure the...transfusion needles stay in. I'm just...tired...I'll get up...in a moment."

Flashback end…

"With that he drifted off to sleep. He hasn't awoken yet, but he seems to be okay, just tired." Corazon said with a tired yet relieved smile. He was clearly also exhausted, most likely emotionally."Bepo is sleeping in the living room, while Volff is keeping watch. I was just about to go take a nap after checking on you two."

"You can take my bed Dad, I'll go sleep in Law's."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no worries. You know we share the bed sometimes and lately Bepo has been joining us too." With that Rei let Corazon help her get to Law's bed and kissed both her and Law's forehead wishing them a good night sleep.

* * *

When Law woke up,he checked his sister's temperature and than went to check on the two boys. They were still asleep,the anesthetic was working well. Law took two needles and injected them with a nutritional supplement his father created. After checking their pulse, he was glad to see everything was normal and they had no fever.

"Law, how are the two brats?"

"Old man, you're awake?" He asked somewhat surprised considering how much Volff had donated.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep thinking I might wake up to dead bodies." He said as he threw a blanket on the snoring Bepo. Law tried not to chuckle at that.

"No worries there. My operation was a success. As long as they don't catch a cold or anything they'll be fine."

"Is that right? I'm glad."

"Glad? That's a word I never thought I'd hear you say. Saving them doesn't help you in any way."

"Saving the lives of two children is rewarding enough." As he said that the old man hid his face, but Law could still feel his clumsy affection, and it made him happy.

* * *

On the fourth day the boys woke up. They understood what had happened to was extremely weak from the stomach surgery, but he should have been fine after getting some food. Well that's what Law said though he and Corazon were the ones to keep track of the boy's diet. Corazon actually seemed to know a lot about how to take care of a weak stomach. Rei wondered whenever it was from his own past, since he used to starve when he was a child, he should know how it could mess up a stomach and not allow a person to eat anything too solid or in too big portions.

Penguin-hat wasn't as lucky. Law was worried whenever he messed up the operation which could have costed the boys arm. Either he would be able to move it as normal or he would have a dangling arm attached to him for the rest of his life.

"I'm going to remove you're bandages. See if you can move your arm and fingers." Law instructed as he started to remove the bandages.

"O-Okay…."

Penguin-hat was already warn in advance that his arm might not move at all. He stared as his arm.

*Twitch*

His pinky finger moved. Than, in order, he moved his ring,middle, pointer finger and thumb. Than slowly he lifted his forearm.

It was a success.

Everybody looked delighted. Rei glanced at Law who had one of his ultra rare grins on his face that even made her grin. She went over to Law and put her arm around his shoulder pulling his towards him as she gave him a side hug. Through it looked really awkward since Law was a head taller than her. "You did it Law!" Rei said as a happy laugh escaped her.

Soon the two were lifted up by Corazon into a hug."I'm so proud of you Law!""All of us are proud of you." Rei added happily. Law let a smile slip on his face while looking happy yet somewhat shy.

Rei laughed slightly as she watched Bepo hug Penguin, clearly caught in the moment. The two boys started crying.

"Thank you...Thank you!" Penguin said as he bowed his head.

"I thought I was a goner. I was...so scared. But I'm alive thanks to to you!" Casquette said, still too weak to move, and his face was a mess from the crying.

"I only did it cause I wanted too." Law said as he turned his face away, clearly too embarrassed to let them see his smile and slightly pink cheeks, but Rei and Corazon both saw it.

"Aww Lawpaw is embarrassed."

"Shut up Rei!"

* * *

After about a weeks the boys were in fairy good shape. Rei and Corazon would feed Casquette and later on help him getting up and moving again. Bepo and Volff helped penguin-hat with his rehabilitation. Volff, of course, snorted a lot and looked inconvenienced, but he never tried to run the boys out.

Once they were stable, Law asked them about what really happened and what they were doing in the woods. There was a lot of information they needed to share.

"Brats, first tell us you're names. I'm Volff. The genius inventor Volff! Say it with respect!"

"Don't listen to him. He makes nothing but junk."

"How dare you, Law! Don't interrupt when I'm talking!"

"Law that was very rude." Corazon scolded Law.

"Actually the old man did make that veggie machine that you like." Rei pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever…" Law said with a small blush. Stupid old man, stupid Cora-san, stupid Rei. Always embarrassing me…

The two boys looked at each other and timidly introduced themselves as Shachi and Penguin as if they were afraid that we would hurt them.

"Shachi and Penguin, huh? Can you tell us how you got these injuries?" Volff asked, in a voice much less gruff than usual.

"Me and Penguin, we've been living in a shack we built in the woods for about two months." Shachi grimaced most likely from the stomach pain, so Penguin continued for him.

"The two of us would go hunting, and there's trees with fruits even in winter. So we had no trouble getting food. But one day, while we were cooking up some meat, a boar must have smelled it and came charging. We were so caught off guard….the boar pierced Shachi's stomach." Penguin took a deep breath as if he used up all his energy talking.

"Take your time. No need to rush." Corazon said while placing a hand on Penguin's shoulder.

"The boar…..turned to me. I couldn't get away and I couldn't leave Shachi there. So I ran to the shack and grabbed a bomb we had and tried to toss it, but it exploded before I could."

Rei paled as she tried to imagine through what kind of pain and shock Penguin went through when the bomb exploded.

"That explains you're injury. Kid, why on earth did you have a bomb!?" Volff asked.

"We...stole them from town. Just in case something dangerous happened while we lived in the woods."

"I see. You shouldn't be stealing, but I can see why you would want to protect yourself from wild beasts." Volff sipped on his tea that Bepo made him.

"Why were you living in the woods anyways? Where are your parents?" Corazon asked the one question that bothered everybody.

"My parents and Shachi's died about half a year ago." Penguin answered." our parents threw a barbeque, on the most beautiful beach on Swallow Island. Everyone was swimming. But the ocean was acting strangely, through no one noticed. Then a wave so huge it could have swallowed the island whole came crashing in. Me and Shachi were far from the beach climbing trees so we had been spared but...our parents were hit…"

Penguin stopped talking, he was fighting back tears. Shachi also didn't look any better. After a little while, Penguin continued talking again but quietly. After hearing about both of their parents, they were sent to live with Shachi's aunt and uncle. They wanted 'tools' they could use instead of children. They used him and Shachi to steal jewelry and smuggle illegal arms.

They were fed nothing but bread and water.

Law had a scowl on his face clearly upset that those kind of people existed. Rei was also turning slightly red from anger.

Corazon and Volff exchanged glances before nodding. They were up to something, most likely they planned to do something with those trashy uncle and aunt.

"We were never treated like people. To them we were just slaves. So we ran away. But we had nowhere to go and no way to make money, so we built the shack in the woods, and tried live a real life there...But...I don't even know what the point to living is!" Penguin started crying. He hung his head, trying to muffle the sounds.

Shachi wass crying too and got up to sit next to Penguin."If you all hadn't saved us, we would have died in the forest. Thank you so much! And…" Shachi turned to Bepo with such a pained expression on his face, and spoke with a sudden determination."Polar Bear...you took care of us this whole time. Feeding us, helping with our rehabilitation….there are now words that can express our thanks!"

"Y-You don't have to thank me. It's only natural to help somebody whos hurt, isn't it? Plus I wasn't the only one who helped Rei, Corazon and Volff also helped."

"We know and we are extremely grateful to them, but you...We beat you up. Kicked you, punched you. Being nice to someone whose done that is more then 'only natural'! Shachi and Penguin both turned to face Bepo and bowed their head low.

"Polar Bear, no, Bepo...Thank you for helping us. We are so, so sorry for taking out our anger on you!" They both said at the same time.

Silence prevailed in the room. Even after Bepo told them it hadn't bothered him, they kept their head down and cried.

After a few minutes Law spoke."Say, you two," he called out in a calm voice." You don't have anywhere to go, right? I know you can't go back to your relatives' house either.

"That's the only place we'd never go back to." Penguin said with a determined voice.

Rei couldn't help but grin as she figured out what Law was trying to say, Corazon on the other hand sighed with a small smile on his face before saying quietly to Volff."I apologise Volff-san."

"All right than, you two will be subordinates. And for now, you can live here." Law said with a smirk as he watched the two faces light up and knew that they understood that he wasn't joking.

"I told you! This is my house!" Volff started to gripe, but Law ignored him.

" By the way, Bepo Here is already one of my suboardians."

"That's the first I've heard of it! Really? Aye-Aye!"

"What about me?" Rei asked with a pout."Am I one of your suboardians?"

"No, you're my sister."

"Can't I be both?"

"Won't that go against your plans?"

Taking a moment to think about it."Oh right." I was planning to join a different crew, so that wouldn't work.

"So what do you say?" Law asked as he looked at Shachi and Penguin.

They both glanced at each other. Than, they nodded at the same time. Facing Law, They both bowed and said in unison." Please let us stay here!"

Volff clearly somewhat annoyed by Law taking charge of his home just sighed heavily and remarked under his breath about the increase in brats." Hey, kids! I guess it can't be helped. I'll let the four of you stay here. But make no mistake! I am not you're guardian and don't want to be! Make Corazon you're guardian! i have no need for friends or family! The only relationship I need is give or take! All right? If you want a place to live, you'll need to help me around the house! Fair exchange! as soon as the wounded have healed, I'm putting all of you except for Rei to work in the town so you can have a taste of a real job! Any questions?!"

All of the kids were fine with this, through Corazon was the only one who looked shocked.

"You want me to be their guardian?"

"Well you already have me and Law, Bepo is kinda like you're third, so what's 2 more?" Rei said with an amused grin as she cod tell Corazon was slowly beginning to pale at the thought of being a multi kid parent."You don't have to be their dad, but they do still need a guardian till they reach 18."

* * *

Later that night…

Rei, Law and Corazon held a meeting in the bedroom, while Beoo was fast asleep.

"Did you know about their home situation?" Law asked Rei looking upset that she didn't mention anything regarding that.

" Now now Law, if she had known she would have made us save them sooner, right Rei?"

Rei nodded." Actually I mostly knew the timeline as to when you were supposed to meet Bepo and them, but what I read was that Shachi and Penguin bullied Bepo on a beach and after you beat them they joined you. Their life wasn't mentioned anywhere. It took me some time, but I figured my arrival into this world either made them have a different life or it was just never mentioned. Also us meeting Volff...that was also never mentioned. However, I did wonder about how the Law from the original story survived so young without Corazon."

"So it either could be that you don't know because it was never mentioned or part of an alternative route?" Asked Corazon as Rei nodded her head.

"Well that's my theory anyways. I don't actually know what the original Law did. Most likely he must have lived with Volff for a couple of years if he did meet the old man. That also brings me to the question of what are we going to do regarding the timeline it's almost year 1513. We should be leaving somewhere in the beginning of 1514…But we also need to deliver the Dressrosa information as soon as possible "

"What wrong?"

"I think I got attached to Volff...I know we can't exactly bring him with us…" All of them knew that Volff's entier work was here and they were pretty sure he would snap at them if they suggested him to leave with them.

Nobody said anything. Law and Corazon had also gotten attached to Volff. "We can visit him, this doesn't have to be goodbye." With those final words Corazon told them to go to bed.

* * *

A few days later….

Shachi and Penguin were much better, they still weren't allowed to over exhaust themselves, but after a week or so they would be able to work around the house. Currently it was a peaceful day, those two were taking a nap. Bepo and Corazon were cooking dinner, while Law and Rei were sitting in the living room.

Law was reading the newspaper like he always does in hopes of seeing that Doflamingo isn't anywhere near the island. Rei on the other hand was summoning a puzzle piece, which was the 5th today.

"Law-nii, I'm booored." Rei whined as she finished the puzzle. "This is too easy. Can't I go and practice already?"

"No. You just recently got better. If you start training now you're fever will come back." Law said as he turned another page of the newspaper.

"Uuugh…"

"No whining."

"Uuuuuughhhhhh…"

"..."

"...Whatcha reading?"

"Politics."

"Bleh." Rei said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"It's interesting how you're mentally supposed to be older than me."Law said as he glanced at the body that was lying on the floor."Get on the couch, it's cold." He pretty much ordered her.

Rei felt her eye twitch, but regardingly she climbed on the couch. As she was about to turn her back against Law's she noticed something that Law looked to be reading.

"Is that a superhero comic?" She blurted out.

"No." Law said as he quickly changed pages.

"Nonono, go back, that definitely was a comic."

"No it wasn't." Rei could see Law's cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"Give me the comic!" She tried to reach for it, but Law pushed her back with his hand.

"No!"

"GIMMY!" She screeched. God she loved superhero comics and shows, she needed to read that newspaper!

"NO!"

"Law, Rei what's going on?" Corazon called from the kitchen, but all he heard was screeching a thud and more screeching. Being the responsible adult that he was he placed Bepo in charge of looking after the stove and went to check on the kids.

When Corazon entered the living room he saw Law and Rei wrestling on the ground, both screeching.

"Children! Stop this right now." He scolded as both Law and Rei stopped for a moment to look at him before continuing their fight. With a sigh Corazon grabbed both of them and put them under his arm. After a minute or two of them struggling to get out they accepted their faith and went limp.

"Now that you two are calm, can you please explain what's going on here?"

"Law won't share!"

"That's not true!"

"Is so! You won't let me even glance at that comic!"

"It's just a stupid comic! I don't want you to fry more brain cells because of it!"

"Ha! You admitted it's a comic! "

"Okay...Firstly, You two should not fight over something as silly as a comic, secondly, Law you should share with your sister and Finally, Rei you can't just start a fight when you don't get what you want."

Rei let out a whine before looking down with a pout. Law just closed his arms and turned his head away with a huff.

"Now, I'm going to place you down and you two will share. Capiche?" He asked slightly narrowing his eyes as both kids nodded their heads.

He placed them down on the couch and handed them the newspaper, watching them as Law opened the page with the comic.

"OH!" Rei let out as she looked at the comic. It was the Sora, Warrior of the Sea comic."I know this!" She said happily as she sat down closer to Law."Nii-chan can you read it to me?" She asked.

"Don't you know how to read?" He asked with a raised Eyebrow. Rei blushed out of embarrassment.

"I d-do, but….It feels nice when somebody read to you." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. It was kinda embarrassing, but Rei loved it when people read to her.

There was silence for a moment before Law started reading. Rei smiled warmly as she lied against Law's side.

Corazon also smiled before going back to the kitchen. When he later returned to call the kids to eat he saw Rei asleep and Law putting his finger near his lips with a quiet shh sound.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Ao I have 40% of chapter 7 written BUT I had laser eye surgery 2ä3 days ago so I cant be online for very long, so there is going to be a small vreak till my eyes heal a bit**

**Reviews**

 **Coolfire30- Thank you for reviewing! im not planning to abandone my One Piece stories, their update might just slow down. Also im happy to hear chapter 3 made you emotion!~ Rei is going to be paired up with somebody, but no spoilers, Im not actually planning her to have any romance for a long time. Regardings Luffy I also cant wait to write that scene, but there is a lot more before that. Since this arc isnt over yet lmao.**


End file.
